


Ghosts That We Knew

by NattieFOURLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Best Friends, Daydreaming, Demons, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Friendship/Love, Ghost Niall, Ghosts, Heartache, High School Student Harry, Love, M/M, Nerd Harry, No Sex, No Smut, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Personal Growth, Resurrection, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattieFOURLarry/pseuds/NattieFOURLarry
Summary: She's in my face, dripping black liquid onto my shirt, holding my shoulders down, breaking the skin with those dirtied claws. I cry out at the intrusion, arch my back, pray someone heard my screams.“Come with me you impudent fool, I need a live host.” That voice is monstrous.“L-live host?” She's breathing heavy, takes a deep inhale, sucks...the literal life out of me. She's taking it bit by bit…stealing my youth.





	1. Who Was It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> I am so happy to finally share a story that I've wanted to write for a little while now. This is strictly written for a teen (no smut...all FLUFF sorry not sorry) and much lighter than my other stories. I used a previous work I began writing and sort of combined the two together and I like the way this turned out.  
> I really hope you enjoy it!  
> (and duh, I used a Mumford & Sons song as my title!)

“Laurel Grove. Wednesday October fourteenth twenty two hundred hours. Session number...um...nineteen.” I say.

I grip onto my night vision camcorder as I stumble over a branch. I cannot afford to drop this thing. If I do, or even get a scratch on it, my mother will murder me where I stand! So I continue on, mind my footing, and remain as alert as possible in search of my ghost.

I’ve read the stories about this place, attended those _creepy_ (but not so creepy) ghost tours, read articles, follow paranormal societies (large and small) on social media…everything and anything to find the most substantial evidence there is. I’ve practically memorized the entire cemetery and I still have had no luck. It’s like I repel the dead or something. I don’t know.

 _But really…anything is possible_. I remind myself.

Apparitions can appear randomly and do what they please _when_ they damn well feel like it! So it doesn't matter where I go. If they want to come out and play, I'm ready for it. I just need to capture my findings and move on to bigger and better (creepier) things.

“Anyone here with me?” I ask into the darkness. “It’s okay you know. I’m not going to hurt you. I just need a nice pretty picture.” I turn left, continue up a rather steep hill, and find a bench a few feet away. I look around once more and gently place my backpack down that's since become impossibly heavier over the course of the night. “Ugh.” I groan.

I run a hand through my now damp hair and immediately regret it. _Ew._

I can feel the humidity, can feel the ground get mushier as I walk, can _see_ the moisture consume the wild life. _It’s gross and I want to shower_. But hey it’s Savannah so I should not be surprised.

I turn on a flashlight and dig through the bag in search of my thermal imaging camera. My last eighteen visits were failures. Complete and utter failures and I honestly want to give up. I've tried on countless occasions to see the lady in a wedding dress, hear children crying or heavy footfalls... the exact experiences I’ve read about. And nothing! I've sat here and waited...wasted precious time to catch a glimpse!

Maybe I’m not careful enough?

Maybe I need more expensive equipment?

Maybe that’s why I asked for an overpriced heat signature camera for my birthday and Christmas...combined…in advance...as soon as my mother agreed to buy it for me? (It took a lot of convincing, some well-practiced sweet talk, and many loads of laundry but I got it!) So now I have to find _something_. And really? Nineteen visits and not even a small snippet of a ghost!? I mean enough is enough.

“Ah there you are!” I look down at the device and smirk. This is my most prized possession...I'd probably die if anything happened to it. _Or my mother will be the cause of my demise if anything were to happen to it…_ I point the sensor in a random direction to get a base reading and revel in the various colors the screen emanates. It's surreal...it's mine and the fact that I may actually succeed is giving me chills. I quickly shove the night vision camera away and continue with my search.

“Is anyone with me tonight?” I ask as I keep the flashlight pointed towards the ground. “I was in search of the bride. Is she here?” My boot clips a rock sending me forward but I catch myself...recover my footing. “It's okay you know. I just want to talk to you.” I hear rustling behind me. It's like leaves blowing in the wind...or a rat scurrying off into its hole. _It's nothing._ “Why would a bride roam a cemetery? Did you lose your way? Did you die on the day you were meant to get married? That sucks...I'm sor-” The sound is louder now, more prominent, more distinct... very close to me. I gasp, whip around and search the grounds through the view finder. I feel my heart pounding in my chest and ears. _Thump thump...thump resounding thump_. There's nothing. It's quiet. It's only...me. I turn back around.

“So as I was saying-” There's more.

_Four?_

_Six?_

This isn't the first time. I’ve had followers before…the unsavory kind…the kind who look to poke fun and make me feel insignificant or the ones who want to see you fail. Either way it sucks! So that's why I ignore them.

“Uhm…” I clear my throat and vigorously search for any change in temperature. “Is anyone there?” I swipe at my forehead. “Lady in white er...wedding dress lady?” I choke. _Great some paranormal investigator I am. I cringe at the first noise._ “Does anyone care to say hello?” The footsteps are unmistakable. They're muffled against the dirt but I can hear them. _Is this what everyone else heard?_ I intently listen to the sounds. I spot one in the distance. No...wait...two...make that three bodies. _Damn!!_ I find the closest headstone and duck behind it. _Not the first time...it's not_. They're approaching fast...too fast.

And the snickering...they're laughing...they're slurring their words. _Drunk? High? A mix?_

I keep forgetting the college is close...well not really close but close enough I suppose. The bike ride is twenty minutes from my house but it's certainty a hop skip and a jump for an eighteen plus year old with a car.

I stare at the screen...catch the three people walking side by side...catch the stumbling. _This could get ugly_. I remain in place in hopes of them passing me unnoticed. _It'll be fine_. I rest my back against the stone and look around. I quickly cover my flashlight and shut myself into darkness. It's pitch black. It's eerie...it's...haunted.

“Here take another sip.”

“Nah I drank the other flask.”

“Don't be such a wimp. Just take a swig.”

“But I-”

“Dude leave him alone.”

“Whatever.”

I roll my eyes. They come to the cemetery to drink!? Stupid college students. If they're caught... it'll alert the grounds keeper!! _He'll start locking the gate!!_ I selfishly think because...I just want a glimpse of the lady!

“Keep up!!”

“S-sorry...what was in that flask?”

“Jungle Juice.”

“Ugh...I'm starting to feel it.”

I hear them approach, pass, walk away... towards the north entrance. _Thank God._ I could at least have the south section to myself. I watch their retreating backs and note the smallest one walking with an air of arrogance as they swing their arms. It's funny to witness for some reason. He could be strong despite his size or a really good athlete...or just really self-absorbed. _Must be the alcohol_. I conclude because really I've deliberated enough.

I take a deep breath when they're out of ear shot and view.

“Close call.” I stand and brush off the dirt. “Alright so…remember to skip this part of the tape.” I look through the view finder and find a heat signature in the distance. It cannot be the boys that just past since they went the opposite direction so, it must be some sort of entity!! I pick up my pace in the direction of the red blob forgetting my footing, losing my path, becoming so fixated on that possible finding I smack right into a warm body that came out of left field.

“Oof!!” I yelp as I sail to the right from the momentum. My fingers are losing their grip around the handle of the camera no matter how hard I try. But it's inevitable! I can't save it!

“Ha! It's him! And he's got his little nerd device!” It's the arrogant dude.

“Uh-” I grope at the handle as it slips away. “Oh no!!” The smack...the _crack_!! The camera is...it is...A light is shining in my face now making me squint. “I...I can't see-”

“Haaa little nerd boy is back again!!” This guy is so off his rocker and _nerd boy!? What!!_ An arm drapes around my shoulders then. “Whatcha doin?” That breathe is laced with fruit and stale alcohol. It's making me gag.

“Uhm.” I brush the curls out of my eyes. “Can I-” I reach to my camera...my broken camera. _Oh no_. I shine the flashlight on the device and it’s…bad. It's _broken._

“Hey I think someone's coming!”

“Wait now...I was just-” The guy’s grip is strong and if I'm not mistaken, he's really pulling me close. _What's happening!?_

“It’s the grounds keeper! Let's go!!” The kid's grip loosens suddenly and disappears. I fall onto my butt with fear and look up and catch them. They're older. They're scary. They're...inebriated and they made me drop my camera!!

“Quick!!” They run off into the night.

“Jerks!!” I slap my hand over my mouth completely forgetting about the guard. “The guard!!” I jump to my feet, retrieve the broken (ugh) camera, shine the flashlight on the ground, and dart to the exit. My boots are slippery and caked in mud. It's slowing me down...making me freak! _I need to reach the gate!!_

It's so dark though...it’s...I see the street lights ahead. I find the guard chasing the college students out… I watch the man exit the cemetery cursing obscenities at the three boys. _I have to yell out...I can't get locked in here!!_ But I'll get in trouble!! Get sent to juvenile hall!

I trip on a branch and fly forward, release the already broken device, flashlight, and fall onto my forearms.

_Click._

Oh my God.

_Click!?_

The gate is locked!!

I look up and the guard is retreating to his vehicle, shaking his head, getting into the car…! It’s so simple…just to call out, get the man's attention. But the words are stuck in my throat!! _Let me out!!_ I scream in my head as fear grips my vocal cords…But isn't this what I do? Don't I crave this!? Is it worth getting in trouble?

_No!! I'm scared!_

I rush to my feet and make my way to the exit. I wave my hands in the air to get the guy's attention, shout a “HEY!!”, run as quickly as my feet can carry me.

He drives off though. He's out of sight. He missed me.

“No!!” I hit the gate, grip the bars… “What do I do!?” I sit down in the grass and eye the broken camera lying in the grass. The lense is shattered, it's depressing, it's so sad. I barely had it for an evening and it’s gone. And now I’m stuck here. I can't even call home...Mom thinks I'm at Ed's house. She'll flip if she finds out I came to the cemetery against her wishes...again. She'll be on my case constantly!!

I look into the blackness, feel this wave of fear consume me as reality settles into my bones. _I'm stuck here_. I'm trapped!! Until tomorrow morning...I am forced to stay here until sunup. Until...the guard unlocks the gate. And even then it’s not over.

I find my bike chained to the street lamp across the street.

I’ll have to ride home, shower at supersonic speed, rush to school…

“Oh no! _School_!” I drop my head in my hands. I have a physics test first period…An English paper due. This was a bad idea-

The crying disrupts my thoughts. The loud sob that's directly in my ear making me jump out of my skin.

I fly back into the gate, smack my head on the cold iron, watch the cemetery come to life before my very eyes. It’s transforming. The fog is settling over the tombstones, the once pitch black is now glowing in a white light, the Spanish moss is shimmering from the branches. It reminds me of…heaven?

_Did I die?!_

I grip onto my hair and continue to watch the show. This was not in the evidence…this is not even close! People only saw a bride…they only heard footsteps…children crying! Not THIS!!

“Oh no…oh no!” I pull my cell phone free and go to dial 9-1-1 but it’s dead. The screen is black, the battery is drained. It’s useless. “WHAT!!!” I charged it! I made sure it was full before leaving the house! “Oh my God. I am dead!” I press my hand over my heart to check for a pulse and it’s…beating like mad. It’s there…it’s alive.

I look up again and the bride appears about one hundred feet away. I barely flinch. I just stare because…she’s angelic, ethereal, covered in a warm glow, her veil is just visible, her face pale…her eyes deep black sockets.

 _Evil_.

It’s a mask.

This is meant to lure her prey in! _But this was not…this was not in the articles!!_ So what am I looking at?!Who is this woman!? What is she doing?

The ghost is gliding through the grass, her dress remaining a pristine white, her very being blinding. She’s making her way towards the center of the cemetery, towards, the large cluster of tombstones and mausoleums. She’s…doing what?

I lose sight. She moved across a small hill and is now GONE!

“Wait!!” I jump to my feet, retrieve my belongings from the grass and run towards her against my better judgement. It’s strange. My fear is gone…it has vanished into nothing. All I want is to watch…watch her attend her wedding or do ghost stuff.

I run up the hill into the fog, into the white light. But she’s not there. The bride is gone. I’m alone.

“Hello!” I yell out. “Can I have your name?” I smack into a tombstone and quickly retrieve my night vision camera. I hit the power button… “This too?!” I press it again. Only the sound is being recorded. “Damn!” If she drained two batteries to manifest, she must be powerful…an intelligent haunt. I cringe. _I am not skilled enough for this…I shouldn’t be alone._

There’s a whistling noise followed by a howl…it’s the wind. It’s picking up speed, rustling the dead leaves, and branches above. It came out of nowhere…the air was still just a moment ago. Now it’s like-

She’s back!

I see her standing in between a stump and warn headstone. She’s bending over… extending her fragile white hand…touching the grave seemingly unaffected by the wind blowing around me. _Is she causing this?_ I run a little closer to her and seek shelter behind a tree.

And being this close I can tell she is neither beautiful nor happy. Her skin is wrinkled, eyes endless black pits, lips straining against the rotted teeth in her mouth. Little insects and worms are crawling from her arms, her finger nails are like claws…her dress made of spun spider webs.

_She’s evil! And gross looking._

I can feel the malevolence surrounding her being, can sense the anger, and sadness, the longing. _Is this her loved one? Was this who she was waiting for? Visiting? What happened?!_ She is out for revenge? Why come on a random night in October? It’s not even Halloween!

My eyes are trained on her every move, my mind reeling, my body exhausted from the adrenaline and debacle with those college students. And yeah fine, I’m trapped inside a cemetery with a demonic entity. No big deal…really I’m fine…really…

The ghost turns around, spots me, and stops. _Yikes!_ The wind ceases to blow too. It’s like she was controlling it. _Crap now she can control the weather?_ But it starts again. The wind. And this time, the whistling and howl turns into a chant. _Her chant!!_ She’s speaking to the grave while staring directly at me, reciting her spell, scaring the living crap out of me because _I cannot look away_.

My limbs are freezing, fingers numb, head throbbing. What is she doing? Why is she doing this? Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why are my boots muddy?

“Watch them move.” I shake my head.

“What was that?!” I shout. I try and move away from the tree but I’m _stuck_. The bride is still watching me! “Who are you!”

“Watch them rise. ” Her voice is sweet, calming…soothing. She’s speaking with the wind.

“WHO? What are you?” I need to escape! “I’m too young for this!”

“Watch them flourish.”

“ _But who?!_ ”

“Watch them come to life.”

“I’m only seventeen!! I can’t-”

The wind picks up again, this time with more vigor, more speed. It’s screaming in my ears, whipping my hair in every direction, practically pushing me over! If it weren’t for my arms wrapped around the tree trunk, I’d probably be on the ground! And it’s not stopping. It hurts my ears, my eyes, all of my exposed skin!!

“Stoooooooooooop!!” I scream. I try and push away but my body is like lead. It’s so heavy, frozen, my brain completely succumbing to this evil apparition!! The bride is moving towards me, her stride long, her movements elegant and filled with purpose. She’s on a mission…and I am praying I am not her victim! I struggle against the tree, try and wiggle my fingers loose, kick my legs out at the thought that she will possess me. “You don’t want me I swear! I’m still in high school, I have like…one friend. I’m not athletic. I have awful hobbies. I don’t drink!! I’m a grade A loser! And my hair is terrible! So PLEASE!” She’s so close to me…the wind blowing directly in my face…my eyes are burning…my mouth is dry. _That’s it. I’m dead_.

My legs give out suddenly and I drop to the ground.

All of my emotions have dissipated. Happiness. Sadness. Sleepiness. Fear. Hunger. Nothing. I’m a blank slate. I’m empty. I can feel my heart beating frantically against my chest, feel the blood pumping through my veins, feel the life I once possessed slipping away and dripping from my pores. It’s strange…I think…this entire experience is…strange.

My head hits the soft, muddy earth, my hair soaks into the moisture lingering on the surface, and let go. It feels glorious. I’m weightless, my body is free. _Wow…I like this ghost._ I begin to close my eyes to savor the emptiness. _Who knew?_ But all too soon it’s gone, sucked away and in its place the weight of the world, the heaviness, the worry, the sorrow. And it hurts actually.

I open my eyes and a bright white light is shining in my face, a black blob is in the center…no wait…it’s a face…it’s a grotesque face…it’s a…is that a centipede crawling out of her nose?! She’s gripping my arms, holding me down, using her otherworldly strength to contain me.

“They are mine.” Her voice is in my head…her _grating_ voice. “I shall replace what was robbed from me.” I open my mouth to respond but a squeak comes out instead. The light is blinding as she releases the hold on my body and retreats. It’s consuming, it’s piercing my skull, penetrating my brain, burning my retinas, searing its way into my soul.

I force my voice to work, push the sound from my throat, release a blood curdling scream that makes my skin crawl. My body is on fire and burning from within. I thought once the bride disappeared I’d be free from her…possession but now I think of it…maybe she is residing within me now?

_I don’t know!!_

This sucks though.

I close my eyes and hope for the best. Wish for peace. Pray for mercy.

It's black.

.

.

.

.

 

I open my eyes.

I’m back.

My body feels normal.

I abruptly sit up and ignore the vertigo. I look around the cemetery and it’s the morning. The sky is orange, the ground is covered in sunlight, the earth is waking up. _What was that?!_   I rub my eyes and almost ignore the buzzing of my now undead cellphone.

It’s strange. This was strange. But I'm physically okay. _I think._

“Hello?” I slur my greeting.

“Harry!” My heart sinks at my mother’s frantic voice. “Where are you?!”

“Ma…” I contain my fear and not from last night  but…from my mother’s wrath.

“Your father was out looking for you! We had to call the police! Ed said you left his house and you never came!”

“I swear-”

“Get your ass home you have school in an hour!!!”

_Uh oh…_

I use the tree to help me stand.

“Crap.”

.

.

.

.

Class was a disaster.

And I mean, an absolute disaster.

I essentially flunked my physics test, the paper I was supposed to write over the weekend mysteriously disappeared from my notebook, and I've had this constant itch on the back of my neck since I left the cemetery.

“Is it red?” I ask Ed as we head to lunch.

“Yes! So leave it alone.” He smacks my hand down. “What happened? I could only cover for you for so long.”

“I know. I'm sorry...I-” I look up to find a young man in uniform at the end of the hallway. It makes me pause in my tracks. He looks out of place, his eyes are glassy, hair partially masked by the gray kepis sitting crooked on his head.

He's not a student.

“Harry?” I feel a tap on my shoulder but I'm...stuck. “What are you looking at?”

The uniform is one you find in a history text, the sort of relic you see in a local museum...one worn by the soldiers during the civil war. He was a medic. Against the gray suit and wool pant, the black insignia across his collar and sleeve indicate as such. _What the hell?_

“Harry!! Hellooooo?”

“Huh?” I slowly turn and find Ed staring me down, giving me this rueful stare.

“You're like...in La La land.” He pushes me forward.

“Um…” I look again and he's gone. The man is gone. _But he wasn't a man. He was young. Not my age but maybe twenty? At most!?_

The itch disappears.

We eat our lunch and completely disregard whatever that was in the hallway. I tell Ed about my night, tell him how I got locked in, how the entity drained the batteries from my camera and phone, took control of the wind, recited some sort of ritual.

“It was intense.” I shove a potato chip in my mouth.

“Sounds like it…” Ed looks thoughtful for a moment. “When are you going back?”

“Wait…what?” I stare at him with my mouth agape. “Going _back_?! I never want to go back there!”

“Harry, this is what you do! You _ghost hunt_. You’re supposed to witness weird stuff.”

“Ugh…this was bad though! She was ugly! I mean…deathly looking. It really got to me.” I drop the now empty bag onto the table and bury my head in my hands. “She was talking to me. Saying something important and I can't seem to remember. It’s like my brain was wiped clean.”

“Oh. But-” The bell rings.

“Can we talk later?” I ask. I feel suddenly ill.

“Yeah, sure.”

By the end of the day I am completely drained. My brain is fried, I’m beyond exhausted and all I want is my bed. But of course when I get home, Mom is running around like a crazed woman and she immediately asks for help.

“Take this. I have to clean one of the rooms upstairs. Two guests called and requested a room _tonight._ ”

“Uh…” I reach for the broom.

“Yes, sweep the entryway and then I need for you to dust the living room.”

“But Mom-” I start as I take my backpack off.

“No buts! You need to make up for the camera you carelessly destroyed! Now go!”

“But what about Gemma!”

“She’s at school.”

“Why? Did she fail out or something?” I smirk because my sister is…not the brightest.

“I am in no mood! Now get to your chores.” She swipes at her forehead. “You're on your own tonight for dinner too. Your father has to stay at the office late and I have to finish up here.” I roll my eyes.

“But I-”

“What did I say? Now get going!”

I slump my shoulders and clean the entire first floor of the house.

See, my mother owns a bed and breakfast in charming ol’ Savannah, Georgia amongst the ghosts, tourists, and college students. So most of her attention is focused on her job catering to her guests leaving me to my weird obsession with the dead. She's happy though. Living her dream. She's always wanted this...and I can't be angry with her. She's done too much for me and my annoying sister.

But really? I have to clean!? _One day I'll live my dream too!_

I speed through my chores and find myself holed up in my bedroom with a bowl of mac-n-cheese and my _broken_ thermal imaging camera plugged into my laptop. I know I caught _nothing_ but I still have to review everything to ensure a foreign entity didn't pop up without my knowledge.

I am intently watching the footage when my phone starts to ring. I blindly reach for it and answer without looking at the caller ID.

“Hullo?” I say as I shove pasta in my mouth.

“We never finished our conversation.” I flinch at the voice.

“Sorry Ed. I was so tired…I needed to come home.” I stick the phone between my ear and shoulder and continue watching the screen.

“Yeah well, what happened? You said that ghost lady was chanting.” _There's that damn red thing I remember._

“Yuh…” Then...one of the kids, well the one who draped their arm around me, the smallish one…the one with the confidence, pops into view. _How…? That's why it slipped...my hand was pushed in an awkward position._

“Yuh what?” Ed sounds impatient on the other end but I can't stop looking. “HARRY!!!”

“Whaaaat!!” I still the frame and take a screen shot. “Crap he’s cute.”

“I know I am. So continue! Don’t make me come over!” My neck starts to itch again. _Eyes...are their eyes on me?_

“Uuuh…no that’s okay.” I reluctantly look away from the boy on the screen and find the soldier standing at the foot of my bed. “OH MY GOD!” I jump out of the computer chair.

“What happened!?” Ed screams. “That’s it. I’m coming over!” I drop the phone on the floor and stare at the person standing before me. This is crazy…this is…not happening?

“Who are you?!” The person’s eyes are bright blue, devoid of any emotion, distant, hurting. “Why are you here?! Who sent you?”

“Harry!” I hear my mother downstairs. The kid is eyeing me with that cold stare. It’s giving me the creeps. “Harry!” She's at my door now and swings it open without any regard to privacy. “Jesus Christ! What are you doing?”

“I um…” I look to her, to the soldier, to my computer screen displaying this adorable boy with great lips. I slam the computer shut. _Must choose wisely_. “Nothing!”

“Well, your-” A flurry of red hair appears behind my mother. _Oh yeah, we're neighbors._

“What happened?!” My friend pushes through.

“Oh hello, Ed.” Mom says with a smile.

“Hi. I need to speak with your curly haired son.” He smirks mischievously. He gets away with bloody murder every time. _I think it’s the red hair…_

“What’s up, mom?” I ask her as I eye the soldier still standing at the foot of the bed. He isn’t menacing at all…just lost. And my neck is on fire.

“Did you eat dinner?”

“Yeah I just made crappy mac-n-cheese.” I hold up my half eaten bowl.

“Okay good.” She smiles. “I'll see you tomorrow. Ed, have a great night sweetie.”

“Thanks!” Ed shuts the door and walks past the ghost. “What the hell!!”

“I…okay I don’t want to freak you out.” I grip his shoulders and turn him around to face the soldier. “What do you see?”

“…Your bed.”

“Ugh…what about the…the um…the person?!” I look up and the guy is THERE! “Come on! You don’t see them?”

“Okay. You need to sit down.” Ed pushes me into the computer chair, shoves the bowl of pasta in my hands. “Eat. I think you’re starving yourself. You look a little thin around the middle.”

“What?! I swear! He’s right there!!” I point to the ghost but he’s gone. “Oh… well…it was…I swear-” _The itch is gone too._

“Yeah no you’re crazy.” Ed opens up the laptop to find the college kid's face on display. “Huh?”

“Uuummm…” I quickly start the video and ignore my friend’s stares. “Any who…”

“Was that one of the kids that followed you?”

“Yup. Just trying to get a face! You know…so if I see them around I can point them out…yeah you know tell them they were trespassing.”

“But Harry you were too.” I switch out the camcorders wanting to listen to the bride.

“Um…crap. Well…whatever.” I walk to the bed and stand in the exact place the soldier was. “You really didn’t see anything?”

“No. And you’re slightly freaking me out.” Ed takes my seat at the desk. “You can at least hear sounds.” I ignore him and put my hand out to catch any cold spots, maybe feel any change in the atmosphere. But it’s all neutral. In fact even with the soldier present, the room felt okay. _He isn’t malevolent_. “Sounds intense…Dude you really sound nervous.”

“Yeah…it was terrifying.” I extend my hand out feeling the air. _I need my temperature gauge._

“What’s that noise?!” I look to the black computer screen and the wind…the wind is speaking!

“That’s the lady!!” I rush to his side and take a mouthful of pasta. “That’s HER!”

“Wait…what is she saying?!” Ed slows the video but the footage is not cooperating! “Why isn’t this working!” The itching returns and I know instantly... I slowly turn towards my bed and the soldier is there again. But this time it’s different, he’s different…more alert. As the chant continues he changes.

“Ed!” I smack my friend on the arm. “LOOK!!!” I point my fork at the man.

“What?” He doesn’t see them. “Who?!”

“The dude standing right there!?”

The man is looking around the room frantically, his hat is still askew, his uniform covered in dirt, face flush. He looks so lost and there is nothing I can do.

“Maybe speak to him?” I grab the night vision camera and hit record.

“Hi.” I say to the ghost. “I’m Harry and this is my annoying, meddlesome, irritating-”

“Handsome and very musically inclined best _friend_ of Harry’s.” He adds.

“Yah…this is Ed.” I take a step towards him. “What’s your name?” The soldier adjusts the kepis. “Do you know where you are? _When_ you are?”

“Maybe he doesn’t want to speak?”

“Hold the camera right here.” I put it in his hands and point it directly on the soldier.

“Oh…I see…a white mist!!!” I look at the view finder. “Is that him? Oh my _god_ this is insane.”

“Yup! I mean I actually see…a person.”

“W-where am I?” My head whips up. “Who are you?”

“Harry?” I squeak. “Ed he’s speaking!”

“Whaaaat?!! The mist is moving! It’s…is he moving?!” The soldier is moving his arms, staring at his hands, touching his chest.

“He looks lost.” I conclude. “I think this was a mistake…he-”

“I died.” The ghost says. “I died in battle! Why…what is this?!” He looks so out of place! “I remember the blood!”

“Umm…this is deep.”t

“What’s he saying?” Ed asks as he begins to shake.

“He died.” I whisper. “In…in battle?”

“In battle?! What battle?!”

“The civil war? I don’t know! He’s…he was a medic.”

“How do you know?”

“His uniform. It…he has black on his collar.”

“Oh…OH the mist is dissipating!!” Ed shouts. I look up and notice the man is practically translucent.

“Wait!! Don’t go!” I run to the spot and reach out. _It’s frigid!!_ “AH!!” I pull my hand back.

“What happened?!”

“The air is so cold.” I stare at my hand and it seems to be unscathed.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…yeah I’m fine.” I confirm.

“You look pale.”

“So do you. Are _you_ okay?” I touch my head.

“You know I don’t like this stuff…!” Ed shuts the camera off.

“I think he’s following me.” I conclude.

“Following you?”

“Yeah he was in the hallway at school. And now he's here?”

“Your neck is all red again!”

“It gets itchy when that man appears. Feels like being watched only worse.” I put the bowl on the bed. “I need to go to bed.” The room is beginning to spin.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think I need to sleep whatever this is off…” I clutch my stomach.

“Please don't hurl on me!! I'll see you tomorrow!” Ed runs out of the room. I shake my head and sit down.

My stomach is in knots, my head is beginning to hurt, my fear slowly rising. If this keeps up I’ll have to seek out a paranormal expert…see what they suggest…see what I can do for this ghost and for me!

I crawl up the bed, kick off my sneakers, and fall asleep the moment my head touches the pillow.

_I need to destroy that video._

.

.

.

.

_The man is dying._

_His face is white, eyes glazed over, hands reaching out towards the heavens. It's terrible to watch...but this is what I signed up for. I wanted to become a medic, help those wounded in a senseless battle I have no desire to fight in. I can at least make their deaths as calming and peaceful as possible._

_But out here...it's treacherous. The land is covered with bloodied bodies, men begging to be put to rest, screams of others praying to go home. There's no escape from the horror, no escape from the moaning and pop from the guns._

_Everywhere I look another man is down, another battle lost. It's sad. Useless._ This is useless.

_I cover the wound oozing blood, try and mend the damage done. But there's nothing I can do. He's lost._

_“Damnit!!” I shout. “Where are they coming from!?” I shoulder my bag and find the next soldier._ No good. _I shake my head in dismay and am about to turn around when-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

I startle awake.

“Ugh!!” I groan at the ceiling. My alarm is blaring in my ear disturbing my… “Nightmare.” I was in a very intense dream. But whose subconscious was I in? Who brought me to that field?

I sit up, slap the alarm off, and begin scratching at my neck. “Aahh... it's...uh oh.” I see the shadow in my periphery, feel the breath hitch in my throat, feel prickly sensations spread across my skin.

The medic is no longer transparent. He's solid. He's practically a person. _Not a ghost_. But what the hell? What happened last night? _Heck what the hell happened two nights ago!?_ I am gawking at the soldier still in awe that he is standing there...as clear as day...as if he was an actual human being. I clear my throat.

Those blue eyes are piercing when they land on me.

I nearly choke.

“Uh...uhm…” I begin but there is a knock disturbing me from my trance. “Come in.” The door swings open.

“Harry, you have to get up.” It's my dad, well step-dad, but he's a nice guy.

“Sorry. I was just um…” I look at the ghost then back to my _dad_. “Yeah, I am now.” I smile.

“Okay. Your mother said she made extra bacon. Better get it before the guests do!”

“Okay, cool. Thanks. See you downstairs.”

“Oh I have to go to the office. I’ll catch you tonight.” The man smiles and quietly shuts the door. I turn my attention back to the ghost.

“Hello.” I say.

“I should be dead.” The man's voice is devoid of any emotion.

“You are. But I think your soul is just stuck right now.”

“Stuck? Why?” The soldier removes his cap revealing a brown head of hair.

“Well, I think you were resurrected somehow. I mean not completely…because you’re not a solid form, you’re still ghostly…geez I make no sense.” I run a hand down my face

“I was asleep. It was heavenly.”

“Was it? What's death like?” I ask nonchalantly. “What do you-”

“No!! Never ask such a ridiculous question!!” The guy snaps.

“I'm sorry!! I don't know...what to say...um…” I fiddle with my fingers. “What's your name?”

“My name!?” He looks lost again.

“Yeah you know...your first name?”

“What…?”

“What did people call you?” I stand up thankful for my jeans and t-shirt I failed to take off last night. “I'm Harry.” I wave with a grin.

“Oh...uh...well...I think…” He begins methodically unbuttoning his coat and all I can do is stare. He searches the inside of the wool, becomes a little overwrought, struggles to find whatever it was he wanted to look for.

“What is it?” I apprehensively approach him.

“It's gone...well of course it's gone...that's how they know…” The _young_ man looks at me. “They took my paper note. I um…”

“A who?” I ask.

“It had my name on it. My full name. My address. Everything they need to identify me.”

“Oh...oh uh…I have an idea! We can Google it!” I smile and grab my phone off the floor where I left it. I fervently type in “Identification tags” or something of the like during the civil war.

“What's a Google?”

“Yeah never mind….ahha! Here it says to check your belt.” I instinctively reach out to touch him but my hand passes through. “Yikes! I'm sorry.” I frown.

“My belt?” He puts his coat back on and checks the leather. “N-Niall?” The man reads.

“That was your name?” I ask. “What about your surname?”

“ _Harry_!!!”

“What was that?” Niall asks.

“My mother. I have school.”

“Um…”

“Yeah I can’t stay with you all day. I actually have to get ready. Wait here!” I run to the bathroom to shower. _How is this happening? Is this Niall person going to follow me? Or only appear when he feels like it? Is he an intelligent haunt like the bride? Are they related somehow?_

When I return to my room, it’s empty. The man has once again disappeared.

I really need to get a handle on all of this. There must be an article I missed someplace, a very important finding I may have overlooked or thought belonged to another haunting. I mean, I _love_ this stuff, but anything involving possession or the resurrection of a dead person has _never_ been my forte or something I found interesting. Resurrection can be dangerous, can open up a link to other worlds, allow demonic entities to creep into _my_ world. It’s idiotic. It’s not _safe_! But who did it?! I certainly did not direct that bride thing to bring Niall back!

SO who did?

“Niall?” I whisper as I gather my school books and cameras giving it another shot. “Ghost Niall...hello?” But the itch is gone. “Crap.” I shoulder my backpack and head downstairs putting that small issue behind me for now. _I just have a ghost roaming my house. No big deal._ I have to focus and get my bacon!

When I reach the main floor though, I find guests jamming the dining room and kitchen, crowding around the hot dishes, blocking my way to the food my mother promised me. They get first dibs…that’s the rule. I groan at the unjustness. I’m her son!! But I also don’t pay to stay here…so I resolve to grabbing a Poptart from the kitchen.

“Hi mom.” I say.

“Hi sweetie.” She is standing over the stove. Her face is flushed, hair up in a messy bun, eyes blood shot. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept okay I guess.” I shrug.

“It's Friday. You can at least sleep in tomorrow.” She smiles.

“Yeah I will.” I pause a moment. “I wanted to head over to Madison Square tonight.”

“Look, Harry.” She begins. _Oh no._ “I know you enjoy this ghost hunting business, but don't you think it's time to think about college? Or consider a career that you know...pays?” My mouth drops.

“W-what?”

“Have you thought about college? Have you applied yet? Do you have any goals? It's time you've grown up and stop this nonsense. How do you expect to make a living hunting ghosts? Ghosts that don't exist?”

“Uhm...um they do! They do exist and that's why I do what I do! To prove people like _you_ wrong!”

“Don’t get upset! I’m just-”

“Just what? You didn’t even _know_ I applied to college! I had to ask dear old dad for my application fees because you’re so bombarded with your _guests_! What about me, huh? Maybe I search ghosts because my very own _mother_ is a ghost in my life!” I grab the box of poptarts from the cabinet and run out the front door needing space.

“Harry! Wait!!”

That hurts.

That hurts a lot.

She didn’t even know I applied to college…probably hasn’t a clue I have a scholarship, probably doesn’t care I need her to co-sign for my loans…she just _doesn’t_ know!!

I swipe at my eyes and solemnly bike to school.

.

.

.

.

“He was there this morning?” Ed questions as we walk along River Street. Niall has been MIA all day and...I don't know what to do!

“Yeah. I haven't felt that incessant itch since.” I involuntarily touch my neck as if I can will the ghost to reappear.

“So maybe you're not possessed since he isn't here now. You know?”

“Could be. But I sort of wish he was here. His name is Niall by the way.”

“Oh ghost man has a name!”

“Yeah it was etched into his belt. Had to Google that. I forgot dog tags were not a thing back then.”

“Are you sure he's from the 1860s? I mean really-”

“Yeah! That cemetery has Confederate soldiers buried there. It all makes sense!” I take a piece of candy from the bag in Ed's hand. “He was resurrected somehow and I think that bride lady has something to do with it. And I want to figure it out!”

“This is serious. Don't you think you should ask one of those paranoid societies?”

“Um... paranormal?” I correct but immediately start laughing. “No way!” I recover. “This is my finding! I want credit. Plus, you need to film him when he comes back.”

“Uh...I don't want-”

“Nah I need your help.” I shove the chocolate in my mouth.

“You know this stuff scares me!”

“Niall is harmless. He's confused. We can help him together!!”

“I don't know, man. I may sit this one out.” My face falls. _Get a job that pays._

“Do you think I'm wasting my time with this stuff?” We head up to Bay Street and Ed is silent. “I know it’s ridiculous but I really enjoy it and I think after this…you know I can make some money.” My friend is still silent. “Okay, don't answer that.”

“It's not that I don't want to answer, I'm just looking for the right words to say!” I pick up my pace. It's dark. I need to get to Madison Square and film the ghost I've caught on _multiple_ occasions because yes I've actually caught evidence. “Hey! Wait up!” No one seems to care though.

“I thought you were sitting this one out?” I snap.

“Come on now. You're being dramatic.”

“Maybe I am! But that's because I want your help!” I shrug. “I’m tired of doing this alone.”

“I know…but…” Ed contemplates a moment. “Ugh...I swear...if I get taken over by some evil force I'll come for you first!!” I swing my arm over my friend's shoulders and smile feeling a little bit of relief.

“No possessions today. I promise.”

“Okay good.”

We continue on our way sharing the bag of candy and eventually reach the square. It’s late, the tourists are not around…this is perfect.

“So what should we expect to see here?”

“Tall, dark, shadowy figure. Your typical ghostly encounter.”

“A what!?” Ed turns white.

“You saw the mist in my room!! This is the same thing!” I slap his back as I take up residence on a cement bench. “Okay so I'll point the still camera this way…” I go to reach for my thermal imaging camera but forgot it’s not in there. “I cannot believe I broke that camera.”

“It wasn’t your fault though. Didn’t that kid knock it out of your hand?”

“It slipped from my fingers when I ran into him. I mean I can’t really blame him.”

“What did your mom say when she found out?”

“She freaked. And then she went on some rant about how she wants me to start thinking of a career that actually _pays_ money or whatever.” I shrug as I adjust the camera to face the square. “I think she forgets I’m seventeen sometimes. I have my entire life ahead of me to think of this stuff.” I set up a tripod next.

“Maybe she wants you to have some sort of idea for college?”

“She didn’t even know I _applied_! She’s clueless and only thinks about the B &B.” I conclude.

“Oh…I’m sorry, dude. That sucks.”

“Yeah well…” I pause. “Anyway, ready to witness another ghost?”

“What…?” Ed turns a sickly pale color.

“I've seen this one. It's pretty cool.” I smile. “They run towards you then immediately disappear the moment he is about to touch you!”

“Uh...um... I feel sick.” Ed clutches his stomach. “I'm really starting to feel that candy.”

“Oh stop!” I laugh. “He never touches you! It’s just-”

“I...I have to go!” My friend runs away...I mean literally beelines from the square towards his house. He’s a good friend. But damn he is such a wuss!

“I thought you were helping me!!” I yell at his back but Ed simply flips me the bird. “Okay! See you tomorrow.” I smile to myself as I finish up. _Alone again...oh well._

Even though I’ve seen this ghost before, it’s still a thrill to witness…it’s not an intelligent haunt but a residual one so there’s no skill involved really. The ghost is seen in the exact same place, doing the same thing every time they decide to appear, almost like a recording on repeat. They’re easier to catch and not a threat in the least. I’ve captured this one a few times…but my shot is never clear enough...so here I am.

I walk around the square ignoring the stares from the few passersby that lingered, take in the evening, and film. I start to absently scratch at my neck not thinking much of it, focus on a random blob I find in the distance…but then-

“Niall!!” He appears by the statue. “Where were you?!”

“Following you, I thought.” He removes his kepis. “I wondered why you couldn't see me.”

“I'm...you followed me?”

“I did. I'm still not accustomed to this yet.”

“I see...well, try not to disappear again. You’re cool to have around.” I smile.

“Well, you disappeared this morning!”

“I had to shower!! Honestly I don't want you-”

“Who are you talking to?” I recognize that voice from someplace.

“Um…” I look over my shoulder and...holy cow...it's the cute kid!!! “Uh…”

“What's with the camera?” He slowly approaches me.

“Harry, is it? What's wrong?” Niall questions.

“Um...I…” _Who do I look at first?!_

“I wanted to apologize.” The kid says. _Wow he has a nice voice_. I stare at the soldier, plead with my eyes….will him to help?

“Oh he can't see me. Is that it? Are you okay? You look like…you've seen a ghost.” Niall snorts. “Well, technically you're speaking to one.”

“I'm sorry you broke your camera.” I look away from Niall and take in the...man? Kid? Boy? _No he's not a boy_. From this angle I can really admire the view. He's about my height (maybe a tad shorter), has a wild head of hair, bright blue eyes, a nice face. _He's gorgeous._

“Harry, do you fancy this gentleman?” My head whips up. _I do?_

“I shouldn't have done that to you.”

“He has an interesting appearance. Those pants look a little too snug in the crotch area.” The medic continues. “I can imagine those chaffing.” I begin to hysterically laugh.

“What's so funny?” I eye the kid now. _I do like the jeans though_.

“I'm sorry. I...why are you here?” I run a hand through my curls.

“Well, I've seen you around town and wanted to take the opportunity to speak with you.” He shifts his weight. “What do you film?”

“...ghosts.” I conclude. I duck my head in shame, wait for the inevitable laugh that usually follows my confession.

“That's cool.”

“ _Cool?_ ” I'm shocked.

“Maybe he can learn to see me!” Niall says enthusiastically.

“Yeah, cool. I like this stuff. Well...sort of? I did choose this college for a reason.” I let my curls go and stare.

“To investigate the paranormal?”

“Well, no but the history is intriguing. And it's such a pretty town...and it's filled with beautiful people.”

“Oh well, I'm originally from Virginia. So I'm certainly not one of the _beautiful_ one's.” He mumbles something but I miss it. “W-what?”

“Harry, ask him his name.” The medic instructs distracting my thoughts.

“What's your name?” I rush out.

“Good. Now face him. You're turned away.” Niall continues. “Show him you're also interested.” _Who is this guy? Mr. Match Maker?_ _...and ALSO!?_

“Louis.” He responds immediately. “And-”

“Harry.” I spit out. _Crap!!!_

“It's nice to meet you.” He smiles. And I just melt. “So you're setting up to catch a ghost?” He reaches out to the tripod with those long fingers. At this angle I get a clear shot of his quite lovely rear. _See Niall? Those jeans serve_ _two purposes_.

“That's not polite to stare when he isn't aware.” Niall says. “He may feel violated.”

“What do you know!?” I say but I slap my hand over my mouth.

“Huh?” Louis looks at me with a confused expression.

“What do you know about ghosts?” I recover.

“Well...What can you tell me about them?” He counters.

“Everything.” My voice comes out a little breathy...a little too excited. _Crap, this cute kid is talking to me...and and...wow!_ “Here, you can help me.” I wave him over.

“What's this do?”

“This is a night vision camera. I want it pointing in this direction because that's where the ghost manifests. I want to get the clearest shot...show it to the world. Maybe find my stuff on National Geographic or on Destination America! Become famous.”

“I see...Or maybe upload it onto a blog or something?”

“Nah, just my Instagram and Twitter. I never was interested in a blog.”

“Well, if you want to get noticed-”

“Social media is a good marketing strategy, I know. But a blog? No thanks.”

“You'll target a better audience.”

“How so?” I stare into those blue eyes, am momentarily paralyzed.

“Good Harry you're doing well. He's definitely interested in you. His pupils are dilated. And I think his heart is racing in his chest.” Niall is right behind Louis. _This is weird._

“Really? Do you know how to use the internet?” The kid is a little snippy.

“Yes I do! As a matter of fact. I'm just not a good writer. I prefer science over creative writing.”

“Alright, well, I suggest you start the blog and allow your video and picture evidence do all the talking.” Louis winks. Freaking WINKS!? Like my insides are turning to mush...I'm sweating... I'm nervous. I may keel over and pass out!! “I'm telling you. It'll help…” The kid takes the camera from my hands and begins snapping randomly.

“You're pointing it in the wrong direction.” I say. “The apparition normally appears over here-”

“Then what's that?” Louis passes me the camera showing a white mist. I look up and find Niall standing there. He smiles.

“Did he see?” The soldier asks.

“That's Niall.” I say. “He's been following me since I left the cemetery two nights ago.”

“Oh. Why is he following you?” He continues to take photos of Niall and of other parts of the square.

“I don't…” I make eye contact with the ghost.

“Look, if I knew...I'd tell you by now!” Niall states.

“...know.” I finish.

“Ask him why he's following _you_!” The soldier snaps.

“Why are you following me-” I slap my hand over my mouth. _Oops_. “Uh...wait…” The words get caught in my throat. “What I mean is-”

“I said I wanted to apologize for breaking your little toy.”

“I see. Uh...well…”

“Ask if he's staying to watch the ghost with you.” There's Niall again. My match maker. _I didn't think I needed one_.

“Thank you. I guess. It was my first night using it too.”

“Great rub it in. Where did you buy it from?” Louis turns the still camera around and takes a close up of himself. “What's it even called?”

“A thermal imaging camera. It reads heat signatures. That's how I knew you and your friends were not paranormal…but actual _humans_.”

“Oh Zayn and Liam?”

“I guess? Getting drunk there is really stupid by the way.” I remind him because...it is dumb! “You could have gotten all of us in trouble!”

“You were the one roaming in there by yourself. You need to bring someone with you next time. You know, like a body guard.” Niall snorts.

“Oh he's got it bad for you. He can't even look you in the eye!”

“W-what...um...” I look at the medic then back at Louis who is flipping through the photos. “Sure. Yes absolutely. But I'm too afraid to go back in there right now. But in the future, absolutely!”

“Why?” Niall and Louis say simultaneously.

“The bride. She was frightening?”

“You need to go back.” The kids voice is stern, yet gentle...yet crawling underneath my skin and making me hot all over. _Crap... crap!!!_ “Face your fear...Wait what's this?” Louis approaches me, camera in hand, eyes trained on the screen. “Look behind your ghostly friend who by the way can hear our entire conversation.”

“Yeah he's giving me tips...aahhh never mind!” I take the camera and see in the distance a darker figure, a pixilated form, but a person no less walking amongst the shadows. It's small...it's not the man found in this square. _It's something else_.

“I need my laptop. It's too grainy.” I try and zoom in but it's no use.

“I've got one.” Louis offers.

“With you?” I ask.

“Well...no...in my...uh...dorm?” _DORM? As in...college dorm room...a bedroom?!_

“Oh oh oh!” Niall is in absolute hysterics. I wish I could kick him. “He _likes_ you!!!”

“Nuh... couldn't be.” I accidentally say aloud.

“Look I get it if you don't want to-”

“I'm seventeen!” I blurt because I've never been kissed!!! Unless you want to count playing spin the bottle in sixth grade and I kissed a girl...well technically I kissed her chin. So no, I've never properly kissed anyone and no I don't want my first time to be with a college student who is probably really experienced and...ugh I'm a loser.

“Look I'm not trying to get in your pants!” Louis raises his voice.

“He sounds a little panicked.” Niall watches closely. It's strange, seeing a man from the 1860s giving me... advice? And damn he's good at reading people. “You may have revealed his intentions when...he probably didn't want you to know... or didn't mean to. Apologize to him.”

“I'm sorry. I just-”

“Not every person my age is looking to bang the first person they meet alright? I only suggested we head to my dorm because it's two blocks away.” He recovers. My eyes widen and I feel... terrible.

“Oh...okay.”

“Some cover up…hm...that's weird.” Niall says. His voice sounds faraway, distant…distracted. “I think…” He disappears suddenly.

“Niall?” I say aloud. “NIALL?!” I remove the night vision camera from the tripod and begin frantically filming the entire square. “Where did you go!?”

“What’s going on?” Louis asks.

“Niall is gone!!”

“Oh...maybe it was the dark figure?”

“He didn't...Niall didn't mention it though! Wouldn't he feel it?” I'm shaking. I'm scared. He's harmless. He doesn't deserve this!!

I'm filming everywhere searching for Niall, the gray figure... anything that's out of place!! Buts it's no use...it's like all the paranormal activity left the square, took everything haunted with it…

“No!!” I grip my hair. “What if he isn't okay?”

“Harry, he's dead already. I'm sure-” Okay he said my name but now is not the time!

“His soul still exists!! His body may be gone but his soul is coherent! He's awakened!! I need...I need to find him!!”

“Okay calm down.” Louis grips one of my shoulders and stops me in place. _He's just...really handsome._ “If you're still repulsed by my dorm we can go back to your-”

“It's fine. Let's go.” I agree instantly because who cares? Louis made it clear he doesn't want in my pants. _Which I feel relieved but also disappointed? Is this normal?_ I need to figure this out.

And get Niall back!

 


	2. Unexpected Guest

We're kissing.

We barely made it to the dorm room. The moment the door closed our lips met and we haven't let the other go. I'm inexperienced, I'm messy, I'm probably terrible but I can't stop. Louis doesn't seem to mind either. He continues gently touching my neck, pulls me close, kisses me like there is no tomorrow. And my goodness this is fun…something I could get used to…something I want to do again and  _ again _ . I feel his hand creep up the back of my t-shirt-

Okay, no that didn't actually happen. Alright? 

Not even close.

In fact, I'm seated at the computer desk and Louis is on a bright blue beanbag chair that's propped in the corner. When we arrived at his dorm I was surprised at the cleanliness and even more surprised he doesn’t have a roommate.

“Rich folks.” He says nonchalantly as he turns on the laptop. It's one of those fancy ones only  _ wealthy _ people can afford. 

“I see.” I plug in the camera and sort of push my incessant thoughts of us making out to the back of my mind. It's stupid to even think a college kid, a rich one at that, would even consider a country bumpkin like me. My family is well off, especially with my step-dad’s law firm, but we're nowhere near the wealth Louis’ family has. He doesn't give off any snobbish vibes so I wouldn't have been able to tell.  _ He’s humble. Another surprise. _ “What do your folks do?” I ask out of curiosity.

“My dad is an oncologist. He owns a bunch of offices in and around my home town.” Louis has a soccer ball in his hand. 

“Wow.” I begin looking through the footage.

“Not really. I never see him. He's always out doing something...attending some fundraiser with my mom, never existing. I'm always stuck taking care of my siblings. I guess that's why I left.”

“I hear you. My mom owns a B&B and she's convinced I haven't applied to college...yet I applied to four. She's just too busy to realize…or care.”

“Where did you apply?” He questions. An image comes to mind. A rather vivid image...one where we are both sitting on that beanbag chair and...watching television. _Yeah_ _television. No kissing involved at all…just…innocent..._

“Um...A few in Pennsylvania…” I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

“Why there?” Louis makes a face. “It's cold and it's like hick town.”

“Not really. Some places are beautiful. Such as Gettysburg.”

“Oh now I get it.” He stands up, drops the ball, and begins to dribble it around. 

“Get what?” I'm attentively watching him now. And in this lighting I can really memorize his features, watch his face as he concentrates on the ball at his feet. I pause the video. “I don't understand.” Another image pokes through...and I don't want it to! Not when we're this close.  _ But my goodness…I’d like to snuggle with you...be your little spoon. _

“Gettysburg is considered to be one of the most haunted towns in the U.S., right?”

“Y-yes?” The way he is moving...he's doing that on purpose…swinging his hips like that! 

“So you want to attend college in a town where you can investigate ghosts too. Smart thinking.” 

“I...it's my hobby. I mean, I'd like for it to be a full time job but that's not feasible.”

“Why?” He's seated at the edge of the bed now watching me, pushing his hair out of his face, revealing more of him and  _ holy crappola I need out of here _ . 

“It doesn't pay? I don't know. I'll probably become a science teacher and research ghosts on my own.” I wave him off and continue watching the video. “Oh look.” I point to the screen. 

“What's up?” Louis moves next to me then, stands over my right shoulder, leans in.  _ Whyyyyyy do you smell this good? _

“See? That's the figure from the picture. Here.” I pull out the still camera and compare both images. “It's... it looks like a small man, or a child. I don't know...it's weird. The only ghost known to appear in that square is the one apparition who runs towards you. And that guy is huge!” I indicate as such with my hands. 

“How would you know?” Louis turns towards me.  _ Another thought of us kissing is there disrupting my train of thought...oh my God. I can't stop!! _

“I've...seen him? A few times.” I quickly look away feeling my cheeks heat up.  _ Hips lips are so pretty. _

“Maybe they can change their form?” His voice changed. It sounds...deeper.  _ I thought he didn't want in my pants!?  _ But what did Niall say? I revealed his intentions? Maybe he's looking to use me? Louis moves away then, heads to his closet, pulls out a nondescript box.  “Here.” It's shoved into my hands. “Came this afternoon.” He sits back down on the beanbag chair and resumes playing with the soccer ball.

“What?” I look at the box, then at him. “What is this?”

“Just open it? Cost me an arm and a leg to get it here so fast.”

“Uh...okay.” I methodically tear at the package as my face begins to burn.  _ I don't know why I'm so embarrassed. _ But I ignore him watching me closely, forget the images I have swirling around my brain. Ugh, it's making me uncomfortable. “Holy smokes.” I spot the name first. “...you...you bought me this?” I pull its contents free. It's a top of the line thermal imaging camera...one I'd never thought I'd ever own! “How did you know?”

“I saw you holding it...looked at the name...I guessed correctly.” He shrugs. But...no this is wrong.

“I can’t take it you know. This is too much!” 

“Forget it.” Louis says as he focuses most (if not all) of his attention on that soccer ball. 

“No! It was my fault. I dropped it!” 

“I scared you. I made you lose your grip. Just stop being a baby and take the damn camera!” Louis snaps. 

“I...I...um…” I take hold of the device as instructed. “This is…” I look at the stilled footage on the computer screen.  _ No. I can't take it. I'm not going to take an overpriced camera just because it was gifted to me. I know better than that.  _  “I need to get back to the square.” I have to leave.

“Why?” 

“I have to find my friend...uh...ghost…I looked at my evidence and it didn't help me so I'll just be on my way.” I begin packing everything up. 

“Wait, why are you leaving now? Don't we have-”

“No! There is no  _ we _ okay? Thanks for the camera but I cannot accept it. It's too much. And it was my fault that I dropped it in the first place. I'm not looking for your charity.” I stuff my bag (leaving the gift behind) and head to the door. “See you around.” 

“Wait!” Louis follows me down the hallway. “I had to! I felt terrible.”

“You didn't have to do anything!” I sort of shout. 

“I want to help!” Louis is hot on my heels but I am unrelenting.  _ I have to leave. _ “Please.”

“I don't want the camera!”

“You can borrow it. You can use it whenever you feel like it.” He grips my backpack, turns me around and stares into my (most likely) blotchy face.  _ More images. More more more _ … _ I want more! _

“I'm only seventeen.” I say to knock some sense into my brain! 

“You keep saying that and I don't understand why!” I turn back around and rush to the door avoiding his questioning look.  _ This was stupid. This was so stupid!! _ Once I'm outside I take the stairs two at a time, look at my watch, practically freak because it's past midnight and run home. 

What a screwy night.

And damn, maybe I wanted that kiss.

.

.

.

.

“He did what!?” Ed questions. We're sitting on the floor in his bedroom sharing a bag of M&M’s (peanut of course).

“Louis bought me a brand spanking new thermal imaging camera! And I don't mean your basic one, I'm talking like...top of the line!  _ The most expensive _ one he could find!!” I take a hand full of candy and shove them in my mouth. “It's crazy. It's too forward. It’s-”

“A nice gesture.” Ed finishes. “Why didn't you take it?” 

“Because it's the principle! It's weird and uncomfortable and he took me to his dorm and ugh I don't know!!” I run a hand down my face. “It was…”

“Did you guys you know…” Ed wiggles his eyebrows at me.

“ _ No!! _ I'm... seventeen.”

“...and? Really?” He rolls his eyes. “You're not screwing the guy!!”

“Please!! Let's focus on Niall who has not been seen in a few days! I haven't felt the itch...haven't felt anything! I hope he's okay.”

“He's dead though!”

“How many times do I have to say this...his soul is awake. His physical body may not be but his soul is walking this Earth! And now he's missing and I have to find him.”

“Why don't you play that video again? That seemed to help the first time, you know?”

“Oh my God! You're a genius!!! See!? I need you!!” I grab Ed's shirt collar, kiss him on the cheek and stand up. 

“Uh...okay. Where are you going?” Ed grabs the half eaten bag of candy.

“Back to my place. I have to play the video. Come with me.” I beg. “Don't leave me hanging.”

“Ugh...fine.” He reluctantly follows me.

When we arrive home, I'm surprised to find mom on the front porch speaking with someone.  _ Must be a guest. _

“Hi Ma…” My mouth drops open when I see a very bright eyed kid sitting across from her. “What the…?”

“Harry! Your friend here stopped by. Said he had to speak to you. But we got caught in conversation and lost track of time.” She smiles. I want to scream. I want to hurl something. I want to kiss those lips-

“What…?” I manage.

“Hi! I'm Harry's  _ best friend _ . Pleased to meet you.” Ed extends his hand out to Louis.

“Hi best friend.” They shake once and release their grips.

“Louis, thanks for stopping by! Such a pleasure meeting you. Whenever your parents want to come and visit, they're more than welcome to stay here.”  _ Why would she do that!?  _ “Harry, dinner will be ready soon.”

“Yeah sure.” I say as I continue to stare at the kid sitting on the wicker bench looking too comfortable. 

“Bye Louis.” Mom smiles and heads into the house.

“Such a charming woman.” Louis praises. 

“Why are you here?” I blurt out. I'm annoyed...I'm angry... I am _ so _ happy he is here it isn't even funny!! 

“I brought this.” He reaches down and procures the brown box. “You forgot it.”

“I said I didn't want any gift from you.”

“And I said you can borrow it to find Niall. So here I am.”

“He knows about Niall!?” Ed pokes my shoulder.

“Yeah well you ran off the other night!!”

“I told you I hate this stuff! It makes me nervous!!”

“Ed you have nothing to fear-”

“Says the one who has a ghost following them…” Louis says from the bench. 

“That's your fault I want you to know! If it wasn't for your drinking problem, I'd be okay!!”

“Drinking problem? It's called having  _ fun _ and acting like a nineteen year old.” The kid counters.

“Nineteen!? Geez wouldn't have guessed...you look more like an elementary school student!!!” I shout back. “Come on, Ed. We have to find my ghost.” I ignore Louis, disregard the hurt in his eyes, forget I ever wanted to kiss those now downturned lips.  _ I'm sorry. _

“Um... pleasure meeting you.” Ed says as he follows me. 

I grip my hair as I close the door to my room. That crossed the line...that isn't me...I'm a nice person. I look at Ed and his face says it all.

“Don't even start.” I put my hand up. “I'm mean.”

“Harry. Come on! That was...a bit much!” I hear a knock at the door and soon it's swinging open revealing a very angry, red faced Louis. 

“Uhhh…” I need to learn to lock it.

“You forgot this...again.” He gently places the box on the floor and backs away.

“I don't want it!!” But Louis is gone. He runs to the end of the hallway, down the stairs and out of the house. “He's fast.” I note.

“Well you might as well…”

“I don't want it!!” I confirm. 

“Then I'll take it.” Ed takes the box. “You're being ridiculous.” And soon he's gone too. 

“What the hell!!” I stomp my foot. “Whatever to you!!” I slam the door shut and sit cross legged on my bed. How did I end up alone?! “Niall!! I need you…OH!” The video. I run to my desk, fire up the laptop, and wait patiently for it to boot. What an afternoon...what a week!! I'm too young to deal with this stuff! 

I play back the video and wait for something to happen...I await the itch...look for the soldier to appear. But...it's crazy. There's nothing!! 

“Harry! Dinners ready!” I groan and head to the dining room without another word.

.

.

.

.

I'm in the square again.

I snuck out of my house when I couldn't fall asleep. I cannot relax knowing Niall is someplace out there. I mean, it's sort of my fault he was resurrected in the first place so I need to bring him home.

I just need to know...where home is.  _ And more importantly, how do I get him there? _

I'm working with my night vision camera, slowly walking the perimeter of the square, keeping my back to the statue, looking into the darkness. 

“Niall?” I ask. “If you can hear me...I need for you to come out. Here, listen to this.” I play the video from my phone. “Hear that? I mean I wish I knew what she was saying but...it should help.” 

“Can't stay away, eh?” I quickly turn around and find Louis there. He looks a little unstable...looks to be a little drunk. “Just can’t help yourself.” He approaches on wobbly feet, collapses into a tree, trips over his own two feet. 

“I have to find Niall.” I turn my back to him. 

“He's a ghost! He's dead! He's never coming back!” I hear Louis but I ignore his negativity. 

“Whatever, go home.” I walk away from him. “Niall, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Do you hear the bride?”

“No!! He doesn't hear anything because he doesn't exist!!” The kid shouts. “You are just wasting your time!! Wasting your money... _ my money _ !! See what you're doing!? It's  _ useless _ .” I continue walking away ignoring him. It hurts. It kills. But never...I will never let someone deter me from what I love. “You'll amount to nothing!!”

“And what? You will? Living off of your father's money? Good luck with that.” I briskly walk out of the square in an attempt to lose that drunken mess.  _  He needs to lay off the hard stuff.  _

“Come back here!!” I pick up my speed.

“Niall, man. Come on!! Where are you?!” This recording isn't working!! Nothing is!! What if I have to go back to the cemetery? What if that's the key? _ But what do I do once I get there? _ It's all a mystery and I just need...the ITCH!! I feel it!! I turn in circles and sure enough Niall is there!! “You're back!!” I run to him.

“I am?” Niall touches his hat, his chest, his belt. “I guess I am.” 

“Are you alright? I got so worried.” I stand before him.

“Yeah it was strange though...I think there is something out there.”

“What? Like a ghost? There are a lot here unfortunately.”

“No not a native ghost... something foreign.” He concludes. “Oh...it's your friend.” 

“Get...back here!!” It's Louis and he's... barely standing.

“No way is he my friend. He's a pain in my butt.” I look to the inebriated fool. “Let's go.”

“But you can't leave him, Harry.” Niall walks towards Louis who is now slumped against a street light. 

“Oh I can.” I shake my head and walk towards home. “Come Niall. He's a grown man. He can handle his alcohol.”

“I don't know. He looks dreadful.”

“That's really not my concern!” I snap. “Niall please it's late.”

“I'm a grown ghost Harry I can handle the walk.” I roll my eyes. 

“Whatever!! Good luck helping him...he can't even see you!” 

.

.

.

.

I make it one block before turning back around. 

I mean I can't leave him...I...it's not who I am.

“There he is!” Niall says. He's smiling as if all is right in the world, acting like he never disappeared against his will. What's his deal?

“Yes...I'm here to help.”

“I...I can...I can get home alone!!” Louis says as he slumps into the lamp post...when it’s obvious he cannot. “Don't come near me!” Against his wishes, I wrap his arm around my shoulders and gently place my arm around his waist. “I said I don't need help.” He leans into me and why do I like this too much?

“Well, I don't think you deserve it but I'm doing it anyway.” 

“N-no...I want my bed.” He moans. I debate where to take him. 

His dorm is too far...my house is a few blocks away…I figure I could put him in the backyard under the canopy. It's a warmish evening. I think he'll survive.

“That's where you're leaving him!?” Niall looks utterly shocked as I place Louis down.

“It's cushioned!!” I point to the lounger. “See? And it's a warm night. I think he'll be fine.” I cross my arms over my chest. “Ah-ha!” I run inside the house, fill a glass with orange juice and take a bottle of pain killers from the cupboard. “There we go.” I place the items down on the table next to a now sleeping Louis.  _ He looks... _

“What's that for?” ... _ sad. _

“His hangover.” I smile and head back in.  _ I've done my good deed for the day _ . 

“You're ridiculous! That's...what's a hangover?” Niall questions as we enter my room. 

“A headache induced by alcohol.”

“I see…” 

“You've never drank before?”

“No? Maybe? I don't recall.”

“Oh well it's an awful feeling. I had it once when Ed and I snuck some liquor from my mother's stash. I couldn't move.”

“Well, at least you're helping Louis. I would think you'd bring him inside but it's better than leaving him out in the middle of the street.”

“I'm not his caretaker! He took it upon himself to get drunk and find me in that square. I can't be responsible!!” 

“He seems like a decent person, Harry. From what I can sense he's had a difficult time lately and his heartaches. Something's going on with him.”

“That's great. He has friends.” I am about to change out of my jeans when I stop myself. “Uh... turn around?” 

“Right!” I shed my clothing and run under the bed covers needing the warmth.

“Okay done.” Niall faces me again. “Look, enough about Louis. What happened with you? I saw a random gray being manifest right before you disappeared! Did you see anything? Did you feel different?”

“I did. It was strange...it was like I was being called away. Or summoned. I felt faraway almost like my body was floating.”

“Well, I'll keep looking around for more. Like I said I spotted that random gray thing in an area no other ghosts are known to be.”

“What if more are showing up? I mean I was raised from my slumber so what if there are more?”

“That’s what I fear…” A wave of exhaustion washes over me. “Alright Niall I need to sleep. We can talk more in the morning.”

“Oh sleep...must be nice...to sleep again.” He sighs. “Goodnight Harry. I'll keep an eye on Louis.”

“Ugh...great.” I mumble. But I fall asleep easily despite the jumbling mess in my head.

.

.

.

.

_ All men had to enlist. It wasn't an option. _

_ “Please, darling. I wish you did not have to fight.”  _

_ “It's mandatory. I have to go.” _

_ “What will you do?” She hugs me close. _

_ “Medic. I'll be a medic. Help as many men I can...I don't care if it's the enemy either. We are part of one country.” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “I love you too. And when I return, we will announce our nuptials.” I smile down at her. _

.

.

.

.

I wake up to a burning sensation on my neck.

“Ah Niall.” He's staring out the window. “How are you?”

“I'm okay.”

“I slept great. Probably one of the best sleeps I've had in a while.”

“How about Louis? Are you going to ask about him?”

“Uh…” I feel shuffling next to me and practically fly out of the bed.

“What the-” And he's there. The kid is there lying face down in my pillows, sprawled out on the mattress...sound asleep. “What's he doing here!?” I run a hand through my hair, then down my face. “I...I...how!?”

“Well, it took some coaxing but I managed to get him up here.”

“But he can't see you!!” I am gripping hard on my curls now.  _ My God my mother is going to kill me!! _

“I couldn't leave him outside. I felt bad...and you should have too!” I vigorously shake Louis awake without thinking. He flinches at my touches, flails out his arms, groans aloud.

“Shut up!!” I whisper. “You have to leave!”

“What's gotten into you!?” 

“I’m losing focus and this dope is getting in the way!” I continue to shake him. “Louis!!” 

“Wha…nuh…uh…” The kid groans. “Mah…my…head.” He rolls over onto his back and covers his eyes. “What happened?”

“You’re in my bed!” I whine.

“Oh shut up, Harry. Get over it.” Niall walks through me and stands before Louis. 

“What?! If my mother sees this-”

“And what? You shouldn’t have left him outside. I told you.”

“Y-you…what-” Louis questions but pauses. “What happened? Where am I?” He slowly opens his eyes and lands directly on me.  _ Those eyes have me entranced with just one look _ . “Why am I here?”

“Ask  _ Niall _ .” 

“If I could see him I would.” He squints at the light emanating into the room.  _ Maybe I should open the curtains…ah!! What’s my problem?! _

“ _ Fine. _ ” I fold my arms across my chest completely dismissing the fact that I am topless…and in boxers.  _ Craaaaaap _ . “You were following me last night, demeaning me, being a complete  _ jerk _ , and I wanted to leave you in the middle of the street but Niall insists you’re a  _ decent _ person and believes your heart aches and I should  _ help _ you…blah blah. So I had to bring you back to my place.” I watch his facial expression change and it’s actually disconcerting to witness. “…I um…originally had you-”

“I have to go.” He removes the covers, checks his pockets, stands, and immediately leaves without another word.

“You…uh…bye? What did I say?!” I ask Niall.

“You may have hit a chord my friend.” 

“Was it the heartache thing?”

“Possibly. I guess I was right. You have to speak to him.”

“No, Niall I have to figure out what’s going on here! I can’t concern myself with Louis! His issues are his own not mine. I just met him.”

“But obviously you affect him! Don’t you want to know?”

“Not  _ really _ .” I throw on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and sit down at my computer. I have to review the footage I filmed last night…I have to look for that gray figure.

“Harry.” I start the camera and listen as closely as I can but  _ Niall _ just loves to annoy me. “Harry you have to listen to me.”

“Whaaaaaaaaaat!” I am starting to lose it!! “Stop having such a knack for Louis! The kid may have issues but I really don’t want to get involved! He is probably going through something but I have to help you. I want to help you! You’re my priority at the moment.”

“I appreciate that.” Niall removes his kepis. “Help Louis first.” He insists and walks back to the window.

“Are you serious?”

“Oh yes. I won’t tell you a thing until you speak to him.” Niall winks (where did he learn that from?!).

“You’re blackmailing me. I cannot believe a ghost is blackmailing me…” I groan and leave the confines of my room in search of breakfast.

.

.

.

.

“Niall is making you speak to Louis?” Ed asks. I’m currently en-route to the kid’s dorm. 

“Yup. I have no choice.”

“Who would have thought…a ghost with a personality.”

“You’re telling me…and such a bossy one at that!” I can see the building in the distance and my heart sinks in my chest. “Ugh I have to go.”

“Alright, well good luck. I’ll drop the thermal image thing off at your house.”

“I still don’t want it.” I plunge my hand in my pocket.

“Maybe after your conversation you will.” 

“I guess so…” I take a deep breath. “All right, here goes nothing.”

“Call me later.” 

I ascend the steps to the dormitory, spot a group of college students in the entryway adorning the hallway with Halloween and Fall themed décor, and immediately want to turn around. I am so far out of my league and comfort zone.  _ Don't be a wuss _ . Yeah that’s not helping…

I knock on the window and catch the attention of one of the boys.

“Yes?” I’m watching their face go from confusion to utter surprise. “Oh shit! It’s you!” My eyes widen in horror.

“I’m sorry?” I feel my hand sweating in my pocket.

“You’re here for Louis?” 

“Y-yeah. I have to um…How do you know me?” I ask as the kid lets me in.

“I was in the cemetery when that guard came and scared the crap out of us.” He smiles. “I'm Liam.”

“O-oh okay. Uh…”

“Do you know where to go?”

“I do.”  _ Great.  _

“Okay well see you later.” He gives me a knowing look and I want to punch him for some reason because  _ nothing is going to happen _ . I roll my eyes and find the staircase.  _ Think what you want…I’m not that kind of person. _

I am walking at a snail’s pace, purposely taking the longer route needing the time to come up with a plan or a speech or a…quick apology. Maybe I can just say SORRY! And be done with it? Or maybe take the stupid camera? Or…but WAIT! What am I apologizing for? Leaving him outside? Kicking him out of my bed? _ I didn’t do anything! _

I round the corner and nearly freak because his room is right there…the door nondescript but still his nonetheless and I have no plan of action. I’m going in blind and probably will say something so stupid.  _ Crap!!! _ He’s probably just behind it watching television, doing homework, studying?  _ What if he’s naked?! _ Alright…well where did that come from?  _ I secretly wouldn’t mind though, let’s be real here. _

I tentatively head over, tap a few times and wait for him to answer.  

“Why are you here?” I jump out of my skin at the sound of his voice because it does something to me, makes me turn to mush, makes me…excited. But he pushes past me, unlocks the lock, and opens the door. I stare at his back; note his sopping wet hair, naked torso, and…

“I need-” I begin.

“Actually, don’t answer that. I don’t care.” He glances over his shoulder and reveals blood shot eyes partially obscured by a black pair of glasses. _ Oh no. Did I do this?! _ He slams the door shut leaving me in the hallway.  _ I did!! _

“I came to apologize to you!” I say immediately needing to defuse this situation. I slap my hand on the wood to get his attention. “I was wrong, stupid, mean. But you were so drunk last night. You insulted me and what I love to do! So what I did was to protect myself!” I listen intently for any sounds on the other end.  _ Silence _ . “Really? You won’t even listen to me? After I allowed you to speak to me in the square? How unfair is that!” Suddenly the door swings open making me pause.

“It’s not… _ that. _ I just....”  He looks sad.  _ Was he crying?  _ “Come in.” He moves aside.

“A-alright.” I duck past him into the small bedroom and stand awkwardly by his desk.

“I wanted-”

“Let me-”

I clasp my fingers together and stare at my hands.  _ This was bad. _

“There’s something you have to know.” Louis starts as he takes his place on the beanbag chair. “Harry, please sit down.”

“S-sure.” I plop down on the plush mattress, smoosh my knees together, and clasp my hands in my lap.

“So um…I…I’ve been wanting to tell you-”

“You knew I was at the cemetery.” I can't help but blurt out.  _ Good place to start. _

“I…did.”

“You knew I’d be at Madison Square too.”

“Sort of. That was a lucky guess.” He’s looking down. 

“What’s the deal then? Are you following me?”

“You have to understand something.” Louis swipes at his eyes. “It’s not what you think.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what to think. So go on.”

“I…aright well, I don’t know where to begin.”

“Um…well I can’t help you there.”

“I was in a relationship with this person.” He says suddenly. “Well they were my good friend’s younger brother but we eventually started to date because we couldn’t stay away from each other.” He smiles sadly.  _ Where is he going with this? _ “We probably would have remained together if it wasn’t for um…wasn’t for-” Louis sort of breaks down, hides his face, takes hold of the soccer ball and clutches it close to his heart. It’s getting a little uncomfortable, seeing him cry like that. It’s  _ heartache _ . I figure now is a good time to console him (which I am…not very good at mind you) but he begins again. “This was his beanbag chair you know. I took it after…after the…after the…shit this doesn’t get easier. I wanted something of his…something I could keep with me forever. Something timeless I suppose.” He recovers quickly. “He got this particular color because he insisted it was the same shade as my eyes. I thought he was crazy...but in the end he got me a green one to match him. ” He removes his glasses. “You see, he got into an accident. He was riding to school on his bike when a car ran a red light…it clipped his back tire…sent him flying to the ground.” I am gaping at him as he opens up. “He was unconscious at the scene and never woke up again. He was in a coma for three months and eventually succumbed to his injuries.” Louis rubs at his face. “His death was my undoing. Everywhere I went I saw his face, felt another memory, felt myself slipping away from reality. And it…he wouldn’t  _ want _ this! He would get angry with me…tell me I am being foolish. But I couldn’t live a life without him. Not there at least. So I left Pennsylvania and came here to escape.” He sniffles a few times. 

“Pennsylvania?” I ask in shock.

“Yes, I lived in New Hope…a small town on the border of New Jersey.”

“Oh.” I look away for a moment to process what he’s telling me. “You said you moved because of your siblings.”

“Yah that was a lie.”

“What about your dad?”

“That’s true…but not the whole truth.”

“Wait so-”

“You remind me of him.” Louis rushes out. “That’s where this was going.” My eyes widen in astonishment.

“…huh?” I’m paralyzed. “How?”

“I saw you one day roaming the streets with your video camera, talking to yourself, asking questions…it was the most bizarre thing I’ve ever witnessed.”

“Great first impression.” I roll my eyes.

“No really.” He smiles. “I saw you again and again, searching, videotaping, acting like a complete nerd. And I couldn’t help but…find it absolutely adorable.” I take in a breath and practically choke on it. “I looked forward to watching you, see that curly head and silly smirk when you thought you caught something. And I just couldn’t…talk to you. I felt like I was betraying my boyfriend. Like if I started a new relationship or went back into the game, I’d be hurting him somehow, destroying what we had. I guess that’s why it's taking me so long to move on. I don't want to lose that side of me…the side I had with him.” My fingers are gripping the bedspread. “I realized though, again, he wouldn’t want that from me. He would encourage me to move on, to find someone new, to find happiness. Not be miserable.”

“I uh…I can imagine that ordeal being life changing.” Louis moves to sit next to me and all I can do is stare, watch, take him in.  _ He’s topless and so damn close. _

“It changed who I was entirely.” He takes my hand.  _ Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? _ “He took my heart with him the day he was buried.” He’s massaging my palm with his thumb, sending small little jolts of…pleasure up my spine? I don’t know!! “Not anymore. I’ve been awakened, you brought me hope, gave me peace. Made me realize it's okay to be happy.” He says. 

“Everyone deserves happiness.” I whisper.  _ Those fingers… _

“I started following you.” He grazes my cheek with his knuckles and my breath hitches.  _ Oh dear lord.  _ “I had to get to know you, build up the courage to speak to you. Maybe ask you what you were searching for.” He chuckles.

“I know it's weird.” I conclude. “I know-” He puts a finger to my mouth.

“No. It's what you enjoy. And I think it's great.”

“Oh...okay cool.”

“But yeah...I kept my distance, watched you, made sure you were safe, learned your quirks, and clumsy ways.”

“Wait... clumsy!?”

“Yeah you’re  _ very _ clumsy! So when you started to go to the cemetery alone I freaked out. The worst thoughts came to mind...what if you fell into a ditch and broke your neck or lost consciousness? Or what if some freak came in and wanted to hurt you?” His fingers are strong…really strong and  _ talented _ . “That's why I started going in there too.”  _ He did? _ “I would always stay far behind as to not interfere in your work…keep watch…ensure your safety.”

“But why did you bring your friends?”

“That was the one time. You see, we were supposed to go out that night but it was Wednesday! You  _ always _ went to Laurel Grove on Wednesday night and I couldn’t stay away so I pretended to be drunk and acted like a complete idiot.”

“I agree…” I smile.

“Yeah but then that damn guard came and you got locked in! I was bugging out…had to make up some excuse to my friends to come back to find you!” He grips me harder. “I saw the mist…heard your scream…”

“You did?” I whisper.

“I did and I never felt so helpless.”

“Oh...” My cheeks further redden.

“I tried to pick the lock on the gate, witnessed the bride retreating back to her grave, saw the wind rustling the leaves and tree limbs. I had no idea what was going on…so I slept at the entrance until I heard you speaking to your mom the following morning.”

“You…wait what?!” My brain is mush…Is Louis actually saying this?! “You slept on the cement?!”

“I…I did.” 

“Wait so you did that for me? Why?” My heart is literally hammering against my chest! It hurts actually.

“I like you.” He shrugs.

“Oh…oh well like-”

“As in, I have a crush on you.” He confirms. “…and I want to get to know you better. A  _ lot _ better. And I hope you feel the same way.” 

“Ah-ha…now it makes sense…because I remind you of your…um…” I gesture with my hand because I can’t say  _ deceased boyfriend _ . Which is weird…?

“Well, yes and no. You’re a lot nerdier for starters.”

“Oh great!” I take my hand back.

“No! It’s fine! You have better hair too.” He’s smiling past the fresh tears running down his cheeks. I immediately swipe one away on instinct.  _ Oops _ . “Just your presence reminds me of him. That’s all. You have similar personalities. You’re both kind and have such drive. It’s beautiful _ …you’re _ beautiful.” Okay that made me lightheaded. Like  _ very _ lightheaded I want to pass out right here. “I didn’t scare you, right?” He swipes at his eyes again.

“N-no! Not at all…just uh…” I stand up and wring my hands. “I wasn’t expecting this. I thought you were just some drunkard who enjoyed belittling me. I didn’t know.” I pace the room. “I'm used to it by now but you were hurtful.”

“I didn't mean to, I swear..” He's watching me. “You bring me balance.”

“I’m just a...why me though?”

“Because you don't pretend to be someone else! You don't care what other's think of you! You're strong.”

“I’m not...I just ignore them.” 

“Well could have fooled me.” He pats the bed. “Please sit down? I like having you close to me. I mean…if that’s okay?” Is it okay though? How do I feel?  _ Well, the dirty thoughts I had the last time I was here does confirm I’m attracted to him on some level _ .

“If you can stop lying and be yourself…I’m sure it’ll be fine.” I sit back down. 

“Yeah no more of that. I’ll talk to Niall too. And I’ll help figure this out. That’s if-”

“Talk to Niall?” I stare at him. “What do you mean?”

“Oh yeah! About that…” Louis looks away. “I think whatever I witnessed at the cemetery made me sensitive to Niall too…I’ve been able to see him from our first meeting.”

“That’s…crazy!! Why not tell me?!”

“I didn’t want you knowing I went back to the cemetery! I couldn’t give it away.”

“Ugh! That’s just mean! Here I’m thinking I’m the only person who could see Niall and now…you can too…” I catch a glimpse of his bare chest and take a giant gulp. “Uh…”

“Can I help you?” He asks innocently. 

“Help?” At first I think he is being sarcastic but then I realize he actually wants to help me. “Yeah! Yeah, I’d like that. You can get to know me better too…that’s if you’re still, you know…into it.” I say with little confidence as my cheeks flare again.  _ What the hell?! _

“I am.” His smirk is probably the cutest thing I’ve witnessed to date! “I am  _ really _ into it actually.”

“Well, that’s good then.” I find a clock on Louis’ night stand and note the time. “As much as I don’t want to cut this short, I have to go.” 

“Right  _ now _ ?” His face falls.

“Um…Dinner is soon.” I contemplate a moment. “Why don’t you come? My mother likes you, she won’t mind.”

“I don’t want to interrupt your family time. It’s okay I have an exam tomorrow anyway.”

“She won’t. Come on it’ll be fine.” I accidentally reach for him and pause. “Please? You can study at my place…I have a paper to write anyway.” He looks at my outstretched hand then my face. 

“I’d like that a lot actually.” 

“Great. Let’s go then.” I point my thumb over my shoulder. “I’m hungry.”

“Me too. I’m absolutely starving.”  _ Starving for what? _

He (unfortunately) pulls a shirt over his head and soon we’re out the door…hand in hand.

.

.

.

.

“Hi Niall.” Louis says when we arrive home.

“Hi Louis.” The soldier responds. “Finally I can stop pretending.”

“...what!? Is everyone lying around here!?” I throw my hands in the air. “Maybe Ed really isn't afraid of ghosts and just hates spending time with me!”

“Sorry, Harry. I only found out last night. If that helps.”

“...no, it doesn't.” I sit on the bed and spread out my notebooks. “Alright well I have to write this damned paper.”

“That's fine. I'll just study over here.” Louis says as he sits on the floor.

“Way over there?” I pout because now that our feelings are sort of out there...I want him close, like all the time. 

“You're distracting. I have to focus.” He smiles.

“Is that a compliment?” I ask Niall. “ _ Wait!!! _ You heard what Niall was saying to me that one night!?” I turn to Louis. “Oh my GOD!!” I cover my face.

“Yeaaah. That's how I knew I wasn't overstepping my boundaries.”  He winks from his place on the floor. Without thinking, I fly off the bed and tackle Louis to the ground. I easily pin his slightly smaller frame under me.  

“Why you...I...I...don't know what to do.” I smirk. “I'm not a violent person.”

“What is going on right now?” I hear Niall. “Louis doesn't that hurt?”

“Nah, the kid here is a weakling.” I watch a smile spread across his face and now I really want to smack him but I resort to a pinch on the bicep. “Ow!!!”

“Take that!!” I say as I push my way off. “Now you're distracting _ me _ .” I take my seat on the bed and block out the adorable person sitting mere feet away. “So where was I?”

“Tackling Louis to the ground.” The soldier recites. “But I believe you were ready to write a, and I quote, damn paper.”

“Dinner's ready!!” Mom yells.

“Just when I am about to get comfortable…alright let’s go.” I wave to Louis. “You too, Niall. I want to keep my eye on you.”

“Well, not in that way.” Louis corrects.

“No! Not in  _ that _ way!” I giggle.  _ I'm such a loser. _

“Lead the way.” Niall says.

I'm not even hungry...for food. 

_ I'm in trouble. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

“Should I be concerned with your passion for cemeteries? I mean, most people enjoy parks or tree lined trails and whatnot.” Louis says. I'm seated in the middle of the single pathway Colonial Park has. It's the smallest but the most haunted area in the entire city. It's in the heart of the historic district of Savannah and is home to many who fell victim to the yellow fever. Honestly, it's the best place to catch an apparition or disembodied voice.  _ But they actually lock this place due to the high tourist traffic _ ... _ so to get in is my little secret. _

“I live for cemeteries. This is where most of the dead reside.” I set up two recorders and a still camera. “Anyway, I wanted to come here because-”

“If more ghosts were to appear, this would be the location?” Niall asks. He's standing off to the side, looking thoughtful, and making my neck itch. 

“Precisely.” I tighten the tripod once I'm satisfied with the angle.

“Alright, so where should I stand?” Louis takes my hand and pulls me to my feet.  _ Oh...I like that. _

“Um...well, I want to cover as much ground as possible. So you take the night vision camera and start at that end...and I'll work my way over.” 

“Okay sure.” He pauses a moment and looks at me as if he’s fighting some inner battle, contemplating an idea, stalling... _ What? _  But he simply turns around and does as he’s told.

“Niall, why don't you go with him?” 

“You want to be alone?” The soldier questions.

“I'm not used to investigating with a team. I'll come around eventually.” I watch Louis and sigh. “He's good you know. He actually _ likes _ it.”

“He likes more than the ghosts, Harry.” Niall winks.

“Okay but where did you learn to do that?”

“The wink? Just something I picked up-”

“No. How do you read people?”

“Well, I too courted in my day. So I know a thing or two.” 

“Is that so? And you can tell-”

“I'm a ghost. I'm very in tune with my senses.” 

“W-what-”

“Okay bye!” Niall hovers away.

“Come on!!” I groan. “ _ Fine _ !! Keep your secrets. I'll just...be over THERE!” I yell. “Hmph... whatever.” I find a random headstone and figure this is my starting point. 

I'm using the thermal imaging camera...the fancy one...the one I didn't want and still don't...but secretly do. It's so cool. It's so light. It's so high tech!!

“Hello ghosts. Who wants to come out and play?” The incessant burning on my neck is slowly ebbing away and ugh...it's a relief honestly. “So who is with me tonight? Any newbies?” I'm walking on the uneven dirt, lose my footing here and there, keep my eyes trained on the screen. “Folks! Let's just...have fun!”

I’m circling the small area, attempt to read off the names on the headstones to incite some activity, try not to look at Louis. He’s just hard to ignore now. Knowing what I do now about him makes me more in tune to his presence. It’s hard to explain really…and hard to wrap my head around because I remind him of his  _ deceased _ boyfriend.  _ I mean really? _ How does that make me feel? 

I haven’t sorted my feelings out and quite frankly, it scares me. Louis loved once before, felt incredible loss, understands what heartache is all before his twentieth birthday. I’ve never  _ felt _ such feelings towards anyone before! So what if I don’t meet his standards?  _ What if he thought wrong and then realizes I’m not anything like his boyfriend? _

I shake my head and focus. Now is not the time to think of this! I’m seventeen. I’ll get over it.

A little red blob shows up in the back near the wall.  _ Perfect timing.  _

On instinct, I run towards it, forget we are on the hunt for something more. But I’m like a kid in a candy store…I can’t help myself!

“Hello.” I say. I approach the blob, look into the darkness and see nothing. “Who am I with tonight? Did I read off your name? Do you want to talk to me?” I turn in a slow circle to film my surroundings. “I want to know your name, listen to your story.” 

A bright light appears before me.

At first I think it's the police shining their lights in my face, then I think it's some jerk off looking to make fun, or it’s Louis being a goof. But it’s none of that... unfortunately.

An unknown force pushes me backwards onto my butt, paralyzes my limbs, mutes my voice, renders me completely useless. The atmosphere is foreboding, demonic, saturated with evil that’s pressing on my chest, choking me, forcing the air from my lungs. I need help…I need to be freed! 

I can feel the strength seeping from my bones as the being manifests before my eyes, the entity that has since grown in strength…the demon that resurrected a spirit. 

_ The bride. _

She is magnificent. Her skin is like silk, soft, young…ethereal. I am drawn to her aura, her beauty, her lovely voice that is now speaking to me. I want to walk with her, be with her, hold her close…never let her go, feel her strength in my heart.  _ Come to me please. _

The wind is blowing again, her voice singing just above the howl as she slowly makes her way over to me. This is surreal. She came back for me, wants me to join her in her journey, assist in her plans…And just when I think she is about to touch me, her hand touches the ground next to me.  _ No! Choose me! I’m here…I’m alive! _

The ground begins to shake and stir, the earth quakes as the dirt separates creating a deep gash.  _ What’s happening? Is she digging my grave? Is this when I die? _ I am watching this unfold, witnessing the unimaginable right before my very eyes and I’m not afraid. I find the fear I once had about death fall away because I’ll be with her. I’ll be safe. She’ll protect me…forever.

But what’s happening? 

I see a small, white hand extend from the ground…see the arm…the body…the HEAD!

It's a...

A  _ child _ emerges from the dirt, a very pale looking being with dark circles around their eyes, cropped hair, and cherub like cheeks. They're sweet looking in a weird sort of way...but why!? The bride takes the small hand in hers and walks away towards the wall leaving me.  _ Don’t leave me! Wait!! _ Her voice is still filling my head promising me…telling me things I thought I wanted to hear…reminding me that she will be back.

She disappears into the ether and I'm alone.

And sprawled out on the dirt breathing so heavy, I’m sure I may be hyperventilating. 

“Harry!!” His face is there…his concern evident, his sadness palpable. Louis. “Harry, holy shit! You’re so pale.” He clutches onto my hands, squeezes. “Please say something?” But I’m so weak…all I want is a nap.

“Uh…” I moan. I release the camera and slowly bring a hand to my face.

“W-what happened?!” Louis lifts me into a sitting position. “Look at me.” He touches my cheek and turns my head towards him. “You’re so out of it. What did you see?”

“The…the…” I try and speak.

“Her. You saw her again.” I hear Niall from a few feet away. “I felt it.”

“Saw who?” Louis asks as he rubs my back.

“My wife.” He chokes out. “She is my wife.”

“B-bride.” I manage. “I…I…saw a c-child.” I’m shivering suddenly, I’m so weak…so  _ tired _ . 

“Harry!” Two arms encircle me. “You’re freezing!”

“She used his energy to manifest. He’ll be okay in a little bit.” Niall confirms. “I saw the child too.” 

“What’s going on?” Those arms…those hands.  _ I feel good. _

“I don’t know…I have no idea what’s happening.” My head lists to the side…I’m shocked I can even hold it up. “Get him home, Louis. He needs to sleep this off.”

“Come, Harry. We need to leave.”

“But…b-but the bride left me!” I scream. “She  _ left me _ !”

“No Harry it’s…no! You don’t want that. Use your legs!” He pulls me up onto my unstable feet. “Shit I can’t do this alone!” He wraps an arm around my waist and walks us over to the path. “Stay here! I’ll get your stuff.” 

I have tunnel vision.

All I can focus on is the dirt, the graves, the silence that resides in cemeteries…and it’s beautiful. It’s peaceful.

“Let’s go.” A strong arm encircles my arm and tugs me forward. “Use your feet okay? You’re fine! You’ll be  _ fine _ !” Louis…oh Louis I am okay. I’m just…

“Sleep.” I slur. “I need sleep.”

“You will. Don’t worry! Stay with me…please.”

.

.

.

.

_ They enemy is closing in. They're so close and I cannot properly clean this wound. The soldier is pleading with his eyes, begging me to help him, crying out his children's names, his wife's name, calling out to God. It's surreal.  _

_ There's a pop to my left, an agonized scream to my right, the snare of a drum in the distance...the soldiers are closing in on us. They're practically here!! _

_ I look up from the wound and it's killing me to watch.  _ They're not our enemy!! This is not the way to resolve a disagreement!

_ “Step away.” I feel the hand on my shoulder. And all I want to do is cry out for my wife. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

“I have to go back.” I say.

“Why?” Louis asks. We're sitting on his bed watching one of my all-time favorite paranormal shows...well, not really watching but...you know it's on as background noise. And fine, my head is in his lap.  _ His fingers feel mighty fine against my scalp.  _

“Because. I need to figure out who this bride is.” I close my eyes at the sensation. 

“It's Niall’s wife.” He confirms. 

“Duh... but there's something not right!” 

“Please, Harry rethink this. You were so weak the other night... you looked half dead. I can't see you like that again.”

“I…” About that... let's just say I slept for a good twenty four hours after. “I'm sorry.” 

“Don't apologize...please just don't do that again? You scared the hell out of me.” He tugs gently on my curls. “And I couldn't even do anything! You were so far away...so entranced.” A drop of water hits my forehead. “N-next time, you're not leaving my side, okay?” Another drop. I open my eyes and find him crying. “Promise me?”

“I promise, Lou.” I touch his cheek. “Why are you crying?”

“I'm  _ not.  _ I have dust in my eyes.” He recovers and pulls away forcing me to sit up.

“I promise I'll never do that again. But she just came out of no where! I didn't know! Louis I swear. It's not something I can foresee.”

“I  _ know _ I just...I should have been there with you not on the other side of the cemetery.”

“I told you to go over there. It's not like-”

“I...I... should have held my ground, spoke up...refused to be so far away, listened to my instinct.”

“I told you to do that. So why on Earth are you putting unnecessary blame on yourself?”

“Because it was my fault!” He buries his head in his hands. 

“It was my idea though! What are you saying?”  _ Holy cow he's so angry with himself. _

“ _ No _ , Harry. It was  _ my  _ fault.” He runs a hand down his face. “You don't understand!”

“Then explain to me!” I beg. “Help me understand.”

“My b-boyfriend died because of me!” His voice is shaking from the  sobbing. “I was supposed to drive him that day...but we got into this stupid fight over nothing and...and he was angry with me and... _ damnit _ I caused it!!” I stare at Louis, watch him once again break down in front of me, fall apart, sob…as if he was the cause of someone's death, the reason I was momentarily possessed by a demon.

“That's ridiculous, Lou! You didn't do anything wrong! People fight all the time and you...and your boyfriend fought. And what happened was unfortunate but don't sit here blaming yourself.” I take a deep breath and reach out to him. “You'll never move on if you keep thinking this way. Don't you understand?” He's not listening...he's just...so upset! “Do you need a hug?” I ask. “Let me...hold you.”  _ That's good for comforting someone right? Yeah _ . Louis swiftly approaches me, wraps his arms around my neck and tugs me close. He's crying profusely into my shoulder, holds me against his chest, whispers nonsensical words into my skin. “It's okay.” I reassure. “Everything will be okay.”  _ I'm so bad at this!! _

“Just let me...be there with you? Or at least have someone with you when you investigate? I c-can’t see that again.” He reluctantly let's me go and stares directly into my eyes. “You got so pale. It was like...death was waiting for you.”

“It felt like that but I'm fine now. A little shaken up but once I ate something I was fine!” I say. “The ghost didn't want me! She wanted...the child.”  _ I have to figure that out. _ Louis cups my cheeks then.

“I saw her through the camera. And I heard you calling out to her, begging her to take you.” My eyes widen in horror because...I  _ remember  _ that.

“It was...just a feeling, spur of the moment.” 

“Harry, you wanted to go with her.” He clutches my cheeks, pulls me towards him, brings our lips impossibly close. “D-do you want that? Do you want death?”

“No! How could you say that?” I try and push away.  _ This is ridiculous. I read into this all wrong...he thinks I'm his dead boyfriend not Harry.  _ “You really think I crave that!? That I seek out the dead because I myself want to die!?” I push him again because I don't want his hands on me, in fact I want nothing to do with this kid anymore. He's stuck in the past, putting all of this blame on himself, trying to control me.  _ No, I don't want to he controlled. I am my own person. _ Let him seek help from his friends.  

I search for my sneakers ignoring the sobbing and the hurt filling the room. It's weighing down my shoulders, making my head ache. This has all been a big mistake.  _ And to think I actually wanted him _ . 

I slip my shoes on, pocket my phone, and head to the door without another word, without another glance. Nothing.  _ He's still crying!! _

I take a deep breath and walk out. He doesn't even call out to me.

_ I'm finished. _

Once I'm outside of the building I call Ed needing a distraction because there is no way I am going home. Really that's the last place I want to be.  _ Alone. _

“Hey.”

“I'm coming over. I'll pick up a bag of chips.” I say in a hurry.

“Are you alright?” Ed asks. “You sound like you're out of breath.”

“I'm _ fine. _ I just need to talk is all.” I hiccup into the receiver. “I need junk food and some crappy television.”

“Harry, are you crying?” 

“No!”  _ Right? I'm not crying!! _ I touch my cheek to prove my friend wrong and it's wet. My face is  _ drenched _ with tears.  _ Oh my God. _

“Where are you?” 

“I um…” I look around and I'm still a good ten minutes from Ed, ten minutes of me left being alone, ten minutes vulnerable to the evil roaming the streets. “Can you meet me halfway?” I sniffle.

“Absolutely.”

.

.

.

.

I'm a mess, my head is stuffed, my chest is tight with longing, my heart bursting at the seams. 

And not to mention my damn neck is on fire.

“So explain again...slower this time.” Ed asks as he rubs my back.

“H-he asked that I not investigate alone because...his  _ boyfriend's  _ accident was his fault and-”

“He is in a relationship?” Niall asks, who appeared a little while ago. “I thought he liked you…am I losing my touch?”

“No he used to be...he died and n-now he's on my case! Thinking he can control me. Thinks I crave death because of the bride!”

“My wife.” Niall states solemnly.

“I'm sorry.” I whisper.

“So now what? You left him. Why?” Niall ignores my apology.

“Uh…” I look away and shrug.

“How did you leave Louis?” Ed asks.

“N-not good at all. But I couldn't be there anymore. He's trying to exercise his control over me because he fears I'll die under his watch. Which is ridiculous.”

“I don't think so. He cares about you.” Niall is looking out the window. “What he's going through isn't easy and he obviously cannot handle it alone.”

“He needs professional help!” I shout. “I'm finished. Let me help you Niall alright? You need to go home.”

“What happened to you?” Ed is staring me down. “You used to be kind.”

“I am!!! Why are you guys so stuck on a person I hardly know!?” I flail my arms out in anger. “That's it I'm going home. I'm not taking this from you. Either of you!!” 

I stomp out of my friend's room and head home.

I can't believe this! Why is everyone so annoying!? I'm tired of defending myself all the time. I just want to be left alone! 

The moment I'm home I head to the kitchen in search of cookies or anything junky to shove in my face.  _ Chocolate...cake...cookies... anything! _

I'm rummaging through the cabinets when my mother walks in.

“Hi dear.” She sounds exhausted.

“Hey.” I'm on a step stool searching the highest shelf. “Do we have anything I can eat?”

“Bacon?” She asks.

“Sure.” I was in a sweet mood but...fine. Salt with suffice.

“Sit down. Let me make it.” 

“Thanks.” I take a seat at the kitchen table and watch her do her thing. It's interesting, I haven't done this since I was in elementary school. 

“You received two acceptance letters today.” She begins.

“I see.” I focus on a hang nail. “Which one?”

“I didn't know you applied to Carnegie Mellon.”

“Um...yes I did.”

“And Brown.”

“Uuhhh…” I look away. “I...yeah.” 

“So far away.” Her voice sounds solemn. “I didn't know you wanted to move away. Why those colleges?”

“Pennsylvania for the ghosts. Rhode Island for Dad.” I say easily. The kitchen smells glorious by the way. 

“Ah, that's what I figured. Well you got into both so far. Congratulations.” She smiles. “I'm proud of you.”

“Are you?” I ask not meaning to sound rude or ungrateful. 

“I am. You're doing so well despite everything.” Mom plates the bacon and sets it before me.

“Thanks.” I take the crispiest piece and revel in the smell.

“Just like when you were a kid.” She tossles my hair and cleans up. “So don't forget, you need to respond to admissions as soon as you make a decision.”

“Gotcha.” I give her thumbs up and dig in. 

“I really am proud of you.” I turn my attention to her. “You'll do great wherever you end up. I'll miss you, but you need to follow your dreams. Including the ghosts.” Her smile is sad, actually here entire disposition is melancholy.

“Yuh...well, I may stop after...this.”  _ Once Niall is home. I think that's my decision. _

“You love it though. What's making you change your mind?”  _ An annoying someone who wants to invade my personal space. _

“I've had it. Saw some creepy things... I've had my fill.”

“Whatever you say sweetie, just know it's made you who you are. Don't forget that.” 

“I guess so.” I look down and the bacon is gone. “Oh man.”

“Want more?” She asks. 

“Well...since you offered…” I hold my plate up with a smile.

“Sure.” She laughs and I can't help but join her.

.

.

.

.

I dreamt.

Not of the battle field.

Not of ghosts.

Not of the unknown.

But of a certain blue eyed boy with pretty lips and dreamy smile. 

He's there, finally tear free and smiling his toothy grin, holding my hand, giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek. 

It felt good.

He felt warm.

He felt safe.

I don't know what to do.


	3. Never Alone

"Lilitu.”   
“A what?”   
“She's a demon.” I conclude. “She's a demon that steals babies.” I'm staring at the computer screen, reading article after article and it says the same thing…Nocturnal demon, Adam's first wife, Lucifer's daughter, child-killer…? “That doesn't make sense but some say she takes children because her ability to bear a child was taken from her.”   
“So what are we dealing with exactly? Niall had a demon for a wife!?”  
“She was not a monster!!” The soldier yells from the window. “Her body was possessed!!”   
“Niall, that's not in any of the articles though. Lilith or Lilitu was known to just exist, not take a body hostage.”  
“I'm telling you!”  
“What's he saying?” Ed asks.   
“He believes his wife was possessed by the demon not... not actually the demon.”  
“And I stand correct! She was a beautiful person...this monster is nothing like her!” Niall turns towards me. “Harry, I loved her.” He touches his chest. “We were secretly married before I left for the war...we wanted to show our love for each other. We felt it was the right thing to do.”  
“Is that why she's always in a wedding gown?” I ask. “She was waiting to get married? Well officially?” I'm watching him.   
“Wait what's going on?” Ed taps my shoulder.   
“I'll explain later.” I turn to Niall. “I'll continue reading then, ask a few investigator's for their input. Doesn't hurt.”  
“I'm telling you. She would never do this!” Niall removes his kepis. “She was a pretty thing. We were friends you know...who fell in love.” It was love at first sight. Blah!  
“Oh how romantic.” I roll my eyes with a smile. “Hey come on Ed, let's get married.” I jest because really all of this love talk is giving me the heebie-jeebies.  
“It was!”  
“This sucks. What's he saying! What about us getting hitched?” My friend pipes in.  
“Ha, sorry Ed. I forget you can't see him.”   
“Louis could.” Niall states. And I don't care.  
“Let's not discuss him.” I emerse myself in another article before Niall goes off on one of his tangents about heartache and longing, and love. No thanks. “Alright the author of this latest article has a Twitter so I'll just message them and see what they say...what the best remedy is.”  
“Would we need a priest or something?” Ed asks. He's sitting on the bed sorting out the M&Ms by color. He always eats the red ones first.  
“For what? We cannot exorcise the entire city. She's a...demon. Crap this is scary.” My chest tightens at that thought. I cannot believe something as strong as this decided to show up now.   
“Well how does she manifest? Is she brought over by ritual?” Niall asks.   
“Possibly. Doesn't say... she's been in existence for centuries. Could be a female devil of some sort.” I message the investigator and close my laptop. “I've had enough. I need…” I look at the bed and the candy is gone. “Well now I want more chocolate.” I stand and stretch my stiff limbs. “Want to go for a walk?”   
“Peanut shop?” Ed suggests.  
“Sure. Niall want to come?”  
“No. I've made prior arrangements with the person we are not to speak of.” He smiles arrogantly.   
“Have fun.” No thank you.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The entire time Ed and I shop for crap to gorge ourselves with, I keep thinking of Niall speaking to Louis and all the nonsense he's being forced to listen to. I mean, really, the kid has some serious personal issues and the fact that he wants to speak to a ghost really says a lot about him! And to think!!   
I wanted him for like...a split second.  
“Hey, look at this.” Ed stirs me from my incessant thoughts.  
“What?”  
“It's a giant brownie!!! Covered in peanut butter…” He leans into the showcase like a child taking in the array of desserts splayed out before us.  
“Just pick one!!” I groan.   
“You're so boring...you and your chocolate covered apple.”  
“I need to watch what I'm eating. Gotta lose a few L-B’s.” I touch my flat stomach. “Uhhh well I need to start new habits I mean.”  
“And why's that? Looking for a relationship?”  
“...no!” Ed finally makes his decision. “I'm going to enjoy the single life, thank you.” We walk to the pier and find a perfect place to sit. Why does everything resort to chocolate?  
“Mmhmm…” He mumbles as he takes a bite of his brownie.  
“Pig.”  
“Its magnificent. Wanna bite?” His mouth is ringed in chocolate and peanut butter. Now, if this were a five year old, it would be adorable...but a seventeen year old hot mess? Not so much.  
“Can you not eat with your mouth full?” I take a bite of my apple and savor the taste.  
“So what happened? You never really told me.”   
“Oh sorry so Niall was saying how-”  
“With Louis.” I put the apple in the packaging and mull over the entire evening with Louis. It was... terrible.  
“He just... he's stuck in the past, Ed. He cannot get over his deceased boyfriend.”  
“Yeah...and you remind Louis of him too. So that's not helping.”  
“That's for sure.” I nod in agreement and stare at the apple. “He doesn't see me. He sees this kid he was once in love with and it's not something I want from a relationship.”  
“I get it.”  
“He has to get help...” I am about to take another bite of the apple when I feel a tap on my shoulder.  
“There you are.” I turn around and spot some rando kid with dark crazy hair, beguiling eyes, and a cute face. Who are you? I notice the other boy who I saw in the dormitory. What was his name again? “Do you have a minute?” Luther? Luke?  
“Um...I guess.” I turn towards them. “Whats up?”  
“We wanted to know if you've seen Louis.” My heart drops. “We haven't seen him all day and he didn't show up to class.”  
“Well, I don't know where he is. I'm not his caretaker.” I turn back around disregarding them and putting my effort into eating this apple. Kid is mental.   
“That's unfortunate because the last we spoke to him he was heading over to see you. He looked pretty upset.” I wringe my hands.  
“Why?” I choke out. “...was he upset?”   
“He didn't say.”   
“Well, I'm sorry I never met up with him or have seen him since we spoke a few nights ago.”  
“Shit. Okay thanks.” They turn around. “Maybe he went home?”  
“No his stuff was in his room still.”  
“I don't know…”  
I listen to their retreating footsteps, feel my forehead sweat, begin to momentarily freak because how could he be missing!? What did he do now to get attention? Maybe he really is depressed? What if he hurt himself!? And why would he want Niall!?  
“This is getting annoying. Why is everyone constantly asking me how Louis is, me why is he upset, me where he is!? I just met him!! I'm sick and tired of it.”  
“I guess people associate you with him?” Ed asks as he takes another bite of his dessert, this one more human.   
“I don't get it. We hung out one time. Didn't even make out...ugh sorry and what the hell?! We're a pair all of a sudden? Sheesh!! Someone could have warned me.”  
“You get very touchy when someone mentions him. It's like you want to be linked with him.” Ed wiggles his eyebrows. “Admit it, you want him.” He states matter of fact.  
“I do not!!” I want to chuck my apple at this head. “He's a baby, needy, so... arrogant…” Adorable. Endearing. Surprisingly humble. So damn kissable I can't STOP. “He's a pain in my butt.”  
“Yah sure...okay.”   
We finish up and walk slowly back to my house. It's getting dark and I can't help but do an impromptu investigation. I do have my camera. I pause in the middle of the sidewalk and pull it out of my bag.   
“Okay so... we're walking…” I start. “Looking for some creepy gray beings.”  
“Oh no! Oh hell no!!” Ed throws his hands up.   
“Oh yeah.” I turn the camera towards him. “Say hi!” I smile.  
“You know how I feel about this!!”   
“I know but I want my best friend to be here with me.” I sulk. I stick my bottom lip out. “Pleeeease!!! How can you deny this face!?”  
“Very easily by walking away!”  
“You're a bum.” I film the streets of Savannah not particularly zooming in on any given place. These new sightings can possibly appear anywhere so it's best to stay alert. “Here check my phone. See if the investigator got back to me.” We walk down a random side street and it's there. I see it.  
It's small in stature, small like a child. I remain calm, keep my findings to myself, watch the blob morph into an actual person. Holy crappola!!  
“He got back to you.” Ed says. “He wrote...and I quote… 'dude, that's not normal? Are you pulling my leg? Lilith hasn't been seen in decades and what makes you think you've encountered it?’”  
“Typical response.” The little being has horns (?!), chubby cheeks, tiny hands with little claws at the end. Are...they…  
“Let me finish. Uh...so... okay. 'the last sighting was in an old cemetery in Wisconsin. Forgot the name, but it was some random place, nothing high profile. Any who, yeah the town was almost in lockdown. Kids went missing, people fell ill...and let's just say the police were of no help. A village of munks had to come and wipe out the demons presence.’” Ed clears his throat. “Harry this is serious.” My eyes are trained on the now red being. It's not...human any longer. It's something else…  
“I...I know. Did they say how to get rid of it?”  
“Did you hear the munk part? That looks to be it.”  
“Is that all the guy said? He was a reputable source.”  
“Um… 'all I suggest is to not entice it, don't feed it the energy it craves. Stay away. In fact, leave it be. Let a more skilled investigator take over.’ and that's it.”  
“Really?” The being is turning its head...in a complete three-sixty. Will this thing lunge at me? I instinctively take a step back. “That's all?”  
“Harry you need to get someone here.”  
“I…” In my heart it's the right thing to do. I know it is…but if I give this up now, I'll lose the credibility and my future will always be shadowed by the paranormal investigator who cracked the Lilith demon case and I selfishly don't want to lose it! “Give me a few more days.”  
“We may not have a few more days! What if this thing is looking for its next victom!?”  
“Well it's looking for ghost children not... physical ones.” I swallow past the lump in my throat. “Crap. Alright uh…” The child is staring into the camera. “Let's go.” I push Ed out of the side street and head down to the nearest square.  
My chest is so tight. It's not natural. What was that thing!?  
“Can we go home?” Ed asks. “I'm actually really afraid.”  
“Yeah I'm ready.”  
“What about-”  
“Don't ask about him! It's not my responsibility.” I clarify for the hundredth time.   
“What if he's hurt?” Ed knows how to lay it on thick. “What if he fell!?”  
“Stop!! Stop saying these things.” I run a hand through my hair. “Really, Ed. I'm serious.” I glare at him.   
“Just saying.” My friend recovers. “It could be bad.”  
“Ugh!!!” I slap his arm. “I want bacon. I barely touched my apple.”  
“So much for the diet I suppose.” I shrug.  
“Whatever. I can start tomorrow.”   
.  
.  
.  
.  
We're home, holed up in my room with a plate full of hot bacon my mother made. It's absolutely delicious and certainly a good way to start the night.  
“How do you think you did on the physics test?” Ed asks.   
“Uhhh...well I haven't had time to study! Between the ghosts...that annoying kid-”  
“You aced it?”  
“Yeah. I did.” I give in.  
“How though?”  
“It just comes to me! I can't really explain it...sort of like...the ghost!” I run to my backpack and pull out the camera.  
“What do you mean ghost!?” Ed's voice is filled with worry.  
“I didn't want to say anything but there was an apparition on that street we were on…”  
“What!!” His face is red...he's angry. “What the hell, Harry!?”  
“I didn't want to scare you!!” I plug the camera into my laptop. “Okay...okay...here!” I point to the screen. “See it!?” Ed leans over.  
“What is that thing!? Was that once a person!?”   
“Maybe?” I'm gawking at the screen, taking in the blob, feeling the fear practically choke me. “Holy sh-” There's a soft knock. “What!!” I say not moving my eyes from the images before me.  
“There's…oh.” I look towards the door and Louis is there. What now!!  
“What are you-”  
“Well! That's my cue!” Ed picks up a loan piece of bacon and heads to the door. “Harry, call me tomorrow.” He sizes up Louis. “See you two laaaater.” With a last smile Ed quietly pads down the hall.  
Is he kidding me!?  
The video continues playing as I watch Louis slowly close the door, turn off the lights, and approach me. I'm on the floor at the foot of the bed soaking him in, taking in his appearance, watching his eyes search my face.   
“W-what happened to you?” I whisper.   
But he doesn't answer.   
Instead he drops to his knees before me, removes the laptop from my legs, takes hold of my cheeks-  
I blink my eyes, will this moment to be a daydream, pretend I don't feel his fingers on my face, force my mind to believe he isn't caressing my lips with his thumb, forget the scent flooding my nose.  
Holy cow. Holy crap!!!  
He inches closer, grazes our lips, grips my cheeks. You're...in the zone.  
“L-Louis?” I question. I'm not afraid. I'm inexperienced. “Louis, wait.” I move my face to break the trance he's captured me in. “Please. I-”  
“I’m ready, Harry. I'm ready. Don't you see?”  
“I...I don't know-”  
“I want to move on. I need to move on...I think... know you're the one who can help me, show me there is a light at the end of this long...dark never ending tunnel I've found myself stuck in.” He loosens his grip and stares longingly into my eyes. “And I'm so close...so very close and... my heart is waiting to beat again….to open up.” I touch his cheek then, feel the wetness of his tears, the prickle of an unshaven face underneath my fingertips.   
“Your eyes are so sad. All the time. Even when you're smiling...it's like... there's something you're hiding or fighting to keep buried. But... you know, showing your pain once in awhile is not a bad thing, you know? Maybe that will ease the hurt?” He releases my cheeks takes my hand, and sits down in front of me. “Where did you go?” How am I not mad at you still?  
“Niall and I walked the permiter of Laurel Grove. Traced his footsteps and the bride's path. She's-”  
“A demon. She's Lilitu.” I finish his sentence. “Well...I suspect at least. After the last encounter, it gave me ideas. In fact I saw another one today.”  
“When?”  
“On our way back from River Street. Ed and I were-”  
“Wait.” He puts his finger up. “Before we lose track...I want to speak to you, and get everything out there.”  
“A-alright.” I clear my throat. But what were we about to do? I want to finish that. “Sure.” I nod once.  
“I like you.” He closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Ugh, I meant...I really like you. And spending time with you is refreshing. Your simple ways and kind gestures make you so unique. I enjoy your company.”  
“Uh...um well-” I'm tongue tied.   
“No wait. Wait! Let me finish.” Louis runs a hand through his hair, takes a deep breath, pauses a second longer. “I want to kiss you.” My eyes widen, my clothes suddenly feel confining, the air thick...I feel light-headed.  
“Y-you...want to what?” He shuffles closer.  
“Kiss you. “ He smiles.   
“B-but…” I will probably be terrible!! “I um...may have bad breath!”   
“Just say no. It's okay I understand.”   
“I do! Wait...!!” I plant my face in the palm of my hand. “I've... never-been-kissed.” I rush out.  
“You what?” He takes my hand and pulls. “Say that again.” I keep my face hidden.  
“You heard me.” I mumble.   
“No, Harry I didn't. What did you say-”  
“I've never been kissed!!” I raise my voice.   
“That's what I thought.” Louis laughs.   
“Oh now it's funny!? Jesus! Here I'm thinking we're making progress and you go and poke fun!”  
“It's not a big deal.”  
“Yes it is!! It is a big deal...it hurts my feelings.”  
“I meant you never being kissed.” He shuffles even closer. “It's not a big deal. It doesn't make or break you.”  
“I see…well I'll probably be awful just saying.” He touches my chin and lifts my head.   
“Let me be the judge of that.” He leans in, keeps his eyes trained on mine, licks his bottom lip.  
“What if I bite you by accident?”   
“That would be hot.”  
“What if I made you bleed?”  
“Shhhh.”   
My mind is reeling. We're so close. But what if I like...use too much tongue? I think because holy crap this is happening. I instinctively close my eyes, pray I don't miss his mouth, hope I'm good or decent or just not a hot mess!! Do I pucker my lips? Do I just touch his?!   
His breath is hitting my face, his sweet smell filling my nose, his close proximity giving me chills. His lips are hovering so close. He's waiting... he's-  
Our lips touch, we're touching...this is happening. Holy CRAP though!! I follow his lead, keep my hands clasped in my lap, try not to think about what's actually going on. It's bliss, it's innocent, it's...wet?  
He pulls away after a few seconds. Or was it minutes?  
I can't help but lick my lips to taste the remnants of Louis. It's delicious... he's delicious!! And I want more. I lunge towards him, grip his shoulders, disregard his personal space, and find his mouth once again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Is this where you saw her?” We're in the exact place the bride stood.   
“Yeah, she was leaning over here.” I look at the grave buts it too worn to read “Niall, is this yours?”  
“Harry, how would I know my own grave? I was dead when I was brought here.” The soldier says.  
“Uh... yeah I forgot about that.” I hide my embarrassment and look to Louis to see if he's noticed.  
Ever since...the kiss I've been hyper-aware of him. His every move, every word he speaks, the inflection in his voice, his eyes. It's pathetic. It's like he stirred something awake inside of me and all I want is his full attention...all the time. It's strange...And I want to kiss you!! But I need to focus.  
“So, she manifested here?” Louis asks.  
“N-no. It was over by the entrance.” Crap Harry!! Pull it together. “I saw her from the entrance. She walked into the mist and then reappeared here. She was leaning over…and that's when the wind started.” I recount the event. “I was frozen against that tree over there. It was... interesting. I lost all control of my limbs.”   
“That bad?” Louis gently places his arm around my torso.   
“Y-yeah.” I stutter. “I uh…” I look at Niall and he's failing to hide a smile. “What?” I press him.  
“Oh, nothing.” He walks away. Great just great.  
“Anyway, as I was saying…” A wave of nausea hits me but I ignore it. “I was over there when…she approached me and-” Again it happens and again! I wrap my arms around my waist.  
“Are you okay?” Louis touches my shoulders.   
“Uh…” I croak. “I don't feel good.”  
“We can go. We've done enough for today. Niall!” My neck begins screaming in protest and I don't know what to do! It's coming from every angle, forcing me to double over.   
“Make it stop!!” I yell. I touch my neck, feel the excruciating pulse of a migraine reverberating in my skull. The vice...it's like a vice. “P-please!” I lean into Louis, wait for his soothing touches.  
“Can you walk?” He wraps his arms around me.  
“I hope.”  
“We'll take it slow.” He whispers. I keep my eyes closed and follow Louis’ lead, allow him to take control, relinquish any and all my worries because he's holding me, protecting me, keeping me close. Don't let go!   
We're walking the path, up the hill, down the hill, left turn, right turn...I don't even know. My body is responding to something in the cemetery and it's not my friend...it wants to see me like this, keep me suppressed, drain the life from my bones. It's consuming me slowly...and I feel as if I'm losing the battle.  
“We made it.” I feel a squeeze of reassurance, feel my legs practically give the moment we cross the gate. A weight has been lifted off my shoulders...I'm finally breathing, I’m finally able to comprehend. “Are you okay?” Louis sits me down and takes my head in his hands. “You... you're so pale. Was it Lilith? Did she see you? Do you feel her!?”  
“I...I…” My eyes are drowning in tears as this incessant ringing begins in my ears. “What's h-happening?”  
“She's in there!!” I see a blurry Niall approach. “I heard her speaking….what’s wrong!?” He sounds alarmed, his voice full of concern. I must really look awful.   
“Whatever happened the night you were resurrected…” Louis starts.  
“S-she is strong. She feeds off my energy...she wants more.” Is she speaking to me? “She...w-won’t stop until she's satisfied!” Make it stop...make it stop!! I cover my ears, close my eyes, duck my head, attempt to drown out the malevolent voice speaking directly into my soul.   
“Harry!! Stay with me!” I shy away from Louis’ fingers, his touches, his voice. Everything that grazes my skin makes me ache, makes my heart skip a beat, prevents a breath from penetrating my lungs. It's like my body is shutting down...being used to harvest the demon's energy. “What's happening!?”  
“I don't know but she's in there...waiting... waiting for the night to come. We have to get him inside.” I hear Niall...barely though...the ringing is drowning everything else out. “Come on!! Pick him up!!”   
“Harry, work with me. We need to get you home.” His hand touches my back and it feels like a thousand knives piercing my skin. I cry in agony and flail my arms out in defense, protect the rest of my body the best way I can. “You need to get home! We can't stay here!”  
“D-don’t touch me!!”   
“We cannot leave him vulnerable! We must get away from this place!”   
“Everyone shut up! Just shut up!!” I scream into the air. My body isn’t my own…I’m a vessel…I’m a pawn…I’m her gate keeper…her key. What happened when we were in the cemetery?! I want to run into the river, drown out the voices swirling in my brain, forget the paranormal ever existed, be free of the mess I accidentally stumbled upon, extinguish the fire underneath my skin.   
Against my wishes, two relatively strong arms consume me. I fight against it thinking it's the demon, struggle to regain any semblance of control I've since lost, pretend my body isn't splitting in two. It hurts. It hurts!!!  
They won't let me go. They're adamant. They're so warm.  
They're...kissing my temple, whispering sweet words that somehow break through the ringing reminding me of who I am.  
It feels good.  
And I lose myself, succumb to the touches, and rest.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Harry.” It’s directly in my ear. It’s beautiful. “Please open your eyes.” I’m resting on something plush, something covered in smells I’ve come to enjoy. “Do you feel that?” Oh I can dream of that forever. “Please? Do something?” Something touches my lips. It’s almost like candy…so sweet, so delectable, so addicting. Don’t stop.   
“What’s wrong with him?”  
“I…I don’t know.” The voice is solemn, saddened.   
“We should call a medic.”  
“No! He’ll be fine!”  
“Where is he!!!!” That voice does me in.   
“Stop!! Calm down!”  
Louis!  
My eyes fly open.   
I’m in Louis’ dorm. I’m facing his ceiling I’m covered in blankets. I’m…  
“W-what?” I land directly on Ed. “When did you get here?”  
“Just now. Louis here called me. Holy hell! What HAPPENED?! See? This is why you need to stay away from ghosts, Harry! What did I tell you!”  
“Alright, dad thanks for the lecture. I don’t know what happened! I was fine then I wasn’t then I heard these damn voices in my head and then-” My eyes fall on Louis and my whole world stops. He’s all I can see, focus on, the only person I want to be with at the moment. “Hey.” I whisper. I reach a hand out in search of his hoping I can feel his warmth. “T-thanks.”  
“You’re lucky I didn’t leave you outside.”’ His smile is sad once more.  
“Serves you right honestly…” It’s Niall. “It would only be fair if he left you on the stone bench in the court yard.”  
“Ugh…” I groan. I slap my hand to my forehead. “He was drunk!! I was...I don't know what I was. What was I?”   
“And you tell me there's nothing to fear.” Ed grunts. “This stuff should be left alone!! It's why I stay away!”  
“Dude, take a chill pill.”   
“Don't dude me!! You don't listen. What if something happens when the demon comes back? What are you going to do!? Let her take over?”  
“N-no I'll-” I don't know.   
“We have to stop her.” Louis confirms. “Since we saw her again I wanted to go back to the cemetery and get the story straight.”  
“Why not ask me?”  
“You were mad at me and I couldn't.” Louis smirks. “So I asked Niall.”  
“Did you find anything?”  
“No, unfortunately I appeared in your bedroom after the chant.” The soldier clarifies. “I believe though...my wife came to me first, brought me back, but then the demon took her place. Does that make sense?”  
“Um...so we're saying your wife was raised, came to your unmarked grave, resurrected you, then decided 'hey I want kids?’” I recap as best I can.  
“Yes and no? She was still my wife and not Lilitu...yet.”  
“I get it.” Louis confirms.  
“I don't!! Can someone fill me in!?” My friend looks exasperated.  
“Sorry Ed…” I smile. I slowly sit up and wipe the excess wetness on my forehead. Gross.   
“But it still doesn't explain what brought this being into existence.” Louis gives me a bottle of water which I willingly accept. “Something must be happening at the cemetery... something new.”  
“The guard locks the gate now.” I say absently...which I am still unhappy about. “Because of a certain someone!!”   
“Could that do it? Locking a gate? Securing the grounds for the paranormal to come alive?” Niall looks thoughtful. “Does that sort of thing happen?”  
“Is October the fourteenth a significant day for you?” I ask randomly.   
“Uh...well yes, that's the day we got married.”   
“Ah-ha!!” I gulp down half the bottle of water. “Makes sense!!”  
“What does? Harry! Fill me in!” Ed whines.   
“I went to the cemetery on October fourteenth!! The other eighteen times I went nothing happened! And then boom!! I go and the whole place wakes up!”  
“I'm sure other investigators went on that day though.” Louis says.  
“No, no let me finish. So I went in there, was rudely interrupted-” I nudge Louis’ arm. “-and the guard locked the gate prompting your wife to wake up!”  
“But other people saw her! How does that explain anything?”  
“Maybe she only wakes up on certain days! Like for instance, the date of their wedding, Niall's birthday, the day he...passes...sorry buddy. Could be anything! But with the gate being locked it brought the demon to life!! It opened up the realm to that side when the bride does her walk! Easy target!!”  
“And you too!! You were vulnerable to it...that's why you see Niall.”   
“But how does that explain you seeing him…?”  
“He was there to witness the chant? Or it could have been a ritual.” Niall crosses his arms over his chest.  
“Okay, if someone doesn't tell me what's going on-” Ed pipes in.  
“And the demon is connected to you somehow.” Louis looks at me. “She was in contact with you, that's why she comes to you for her energy.” His face is grave. “And speaks to you.”  
“Uh…” I turn to Ed. “Not good.” I say.  
“What?” He questions. “She speaks to you?”  
“Yup.” I cringe. “Okay I need a chocolate cake.” I go to stand but Louis stops me. He shakes his head.  
“No, you're staying here. That demon is out there and once that guard locks the gate, she'll appear.”  
“I can't stay here forever!” I argue. “I have to stop her! Ed and I both witnessed a demon child roaming the streets!! She's expanding her army as we speak!”  
“You what!?” Niall shouts actually shouts!!   
“Uh...yah. It had horns, red face, claws, the whole package.”  
“You saw this with your own eyes?” Louis looks solemn. Great.  
“No the night vision camera.”  
“Oh okay.” He recovers slightly.   
“An investigator got back to us.” Ed summarizes the message I received.  
“So basically we're screwed?” Louis asks.  
“Umm well I wouldn't say screwed.”  
“Is the 'F’ word more appropriate?” Ed says.  
“Yuh, that's the better option.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I'm trapped.  
And I like it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I called my mother around ten and told her I'd be staying over Ed's to watch scary movies.   
And to my surprise, she said it was fine. Because it never is with her. She argues that Ed lives too close and I should simply come home. But I think she's just an overprotective mother who seems to forget I exist...and wants to be perceived as overbearing to make up for the times she's...not.  
Anyway, I'm not at Ed's and I'm not watching scary movies.  
I'm in Louis’ room wearing a pair of his flannel pajamas and an old t shirt.  
“That's my favorite one.” He points to the holes and obvious worn tee.  
“Oh I bet it is.” I smirk as I look down at the cotton.   
“It is. And you're lucky enough to be wearing it!”  
“It's a Coke bottle.”   
“And!? I've had it forever. Now don't mock me.” Louis joins me under the covers (forgot to mention that!) and soon we're facing the ceiling like some old married couple. We're quiet for a moment until he breaks the silence. “Are you scared?”   
“A little. I mean this ghost is running around, wreaking havoc, resurrecting the dead... you know…” I shrug. “She could potentially take over my body and use me to follow through with her master plan.”  
“You make it sound like it's not a big deal.” I feel his eyes on me.  
“Well...no, see it is a huge deal. But I can't let it get to me.”  
“Why not?” I feel him moving around.   
“If I do it'll worry you more. So it's best to squash down what I can.” I confess. “I see how you watch me, Louis. I know what you're thinking.”   
“I'm trying not to show it.” His hand wraps around mine, squeezes hard. “I just...can't see you hurt. I honestly don't want you following this ghost but I know you'll never listen. So I'll just be there to support you.”  
“I'd like that.” I smirk.   
“By the way, you have a pretty smile.”   
“You do too, when you actually mean it.” I roll over because I want a second kiss. “Will you ever be okay?”  
“Yes. I know in my heart I will be...soon.” I try and hide my disappointment.  
“So what's stopping you?” I choke. He turns his head towards me.   
“Well part of it is me being frightened that I could simply move on... so easily. That maybe I didn't mourn long enough. That his family will be angry with me for finding someone new.” His eyes are glazing over. “I am replacing their son.”  
“You can't believe that. You need happiness too. That would be selfish of your boyfriend's family to think that even if it was true.”  
“I know, it's just the doubts I have in my head.”  
“Well, no more doubting. Remember you told me you're ready to move on. So do it!”  
“I guess.”   
“What was the other part?” I question.  
“Oh! You're not eighteen yet.” His smile is borderline devilish.   
“Wait what?” I raise my eyebrows in confusion. “What does….oooooh.” I playfully slap his arm. “Pig!!” I turn over and face the wall, possibly (and very much purposely) stick my butt out.   
“I am not!! I'm allowed to think these things.”   
“I know…” I do too. “Goodnight?” I clear my throat. “Goodnight, Louis.” I say again with more gusto.   
“Wait turn back around I have to show you something.” I comply and face him again.   
“What?”   
He isn't slick, he isn't smooth. He's a giant dork!!  
Rather than lean in gently, he lunges into my face and proceeds to bump into my forehead!  
“Ow!!! Come on!!” I slap his arm again. “What was that!”  
“I meant to do it!” He smooths down my hair. “Honest.”  
“If I have a bruise...I swear.” I grunt. “Ugh…” I touch my forehead and ignore the slight ache.   
“I didn't hit you that hard.” Louis touches my cheek.   
“What did you want to show me?” I ask with slight irritation.  
“This.”  
I welcome it.  
I want it.  
I want him.   
And I've never felt so confident.  
I open up without hesitation, relax into his touches, memorize the softness of his lips. He's good...well of course he's good...well I can't compare but he's…  
His hands are running all over, eliciting goosebumps on my exposed skin, bringing forth such excitement I can't help but reach out to him in return. I tentively wrap my arms around his neck, tug him closer, feel my body meld to his. It's fabulous.  
He's perfect.  
I want his hands on my bare skin, his lips on my neck, his legs intertwined with mine. It's a beautiful thought, it's intimate... it's...I need to slow down!!  
I kiss him once more and breakaway. I'm panting, attempting to recover my composure because crap that was so good.   
“It's...a good thing you did that.” Louis says against my mouth.   
“Yuh...uhm...I felt it was getting a little too intense.” My skin is humming...shaking... I'm shaking!! I'm...why did I stop??????  
“Agreed.” Louis clears his throat. “Alright so...um... goodnight?”   
“Yeah goodnight.” We turn away from one another.   
I descreatly adjust the annoyance in my pajama bottoms and recount that moment in my mind until I succumb to sleep…and promise myself the next time will not be so innocent.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I'm running.  
I'm exerting myself, saving my life, keeping up with the soldiers next to me. But I trip on a branch.  
NO!!  
I collapse to my knees, smack my head on the soft dirt, hear the foot falls surrounding me. The enemy is near...they're so close...is this happening!?  
There's a pop. It's close... it's...my neck is burning then. It was quick, it was painless…  
I close my eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
My eyes fly open.  
The room is dark, Louis is passed out next to me, and I really have to pee. It’s one am and I confirm there is no way I can hold it until the sun comes up. So with calculated movements, I slowly emerge from the bed and pad into the hallway in search of the bathroom.  
It's eerily quiet considering it's a college dorm. Like, where are the rowdy parties and drunken kids? I thought this was the best time of your life? So what gives? Did I miss something?  
I eventually find my destination, do what I gotta do, and am washing my hands when I get this sudden urge to scratch my neck. I'm used to this but it's flaring up quicker than normal, seems to be more concentrated, and it's making my eyes tear up. What the heck!?   
“Ow...ow...ow.” I mumble. It's never this bad! “Hi Niall.” I say thinking it's my friend. I finally clean my hands and am about to turn off the faucet when I notice a bright light illuminating from behind me. “Ha-ha, good try.” I add really not thinking much of it because this is what he does, he likes to appear out of the blue. “Maybe you can get me next time.” My neck is burning now and soon I realize it isn't my friend... it's something worse, something stronger, something...not Niall!!  
The bride suddenly appears in the stall, and she's glowing, positively immaculate, exuding malice, extremely...angry, so angry I can feel it rattling my bones. The air surrounding her form is dreadful and it's seeping under my skin, sucking the life out of me. I have to escape. I can't witness this...be in close proximity of her. She'll certainly strike... or worse-  
I try to move my legs but...no I'm stuck!!  
I stare at her through the mirror in horror, watch as the centipede crawls from her nose to her eye socket and into her skull, see a multitude of bugs running up her arms, ignore the claw-like fingertips that gleam at her side.   
She's hovering towards me, extending her hand out, causing this searing pain in my gut and neck. I'm stuck under her spell and outwardly sobbing because I'm her puppet once again, held against my will so she can...What does she want from me!?  
She's so close.   
She's mere feet away.  
My chest tightens, my heart begins to race, I'm seeing double...no triple from the tears in my eyes and discomfort I'm forced to endure. It's unrelenting.  
“Little boy. So courageous.” She's whispering. “Brave.” I'm watching her every move through the wetness. “Come with me.” I blink. “Live for eternity.” Her voice is like silk...smooth, soft, gentle. It's taking the ache away. “I can protect you.” My eyes are locked on her. “Make you strong.” Make me...the strongest. “Set you free.” Yes. Set me-  
The light intensifies, glows an unnatural white, practically blinds me, and here I am too weak to stop it or look away. I just have to deal with it and pray she doesn't leave me here. I'm watching through the glare, notice her shape transforming, find she isn't a monster after all. It was a front.  
At first I'm not quite sure it's real, that maybe the bride is possibly a mirage, or a figment of my imagination. But no. She's there. She's beautiful and I need to feel her, run my fingers along her lithe body, be with her forever. Her eyes are cerulean, striking, so pure and unblemished it's hard to look away. That hand is no longer clawed either but petite and inviting, something I could hold. And her face...that face is angelic, angular, and breathtaking, her lips plump, red, and...I want to kiss you. Let me-  
I'm completely transfixed, lost in the beauty before me. The reflection doesn't give her justice! I must witness this with my own eyes.  
I turn around to face her, extend my own hand out to touch her, feel the warmth I know she'll possess and pass along to me. It'll feel so good...so comforting...so…I’ll feel so alive!  
I involuntarily take a step forward, find my limbs are waking up, feel the bride's anger dissipating. I'm here. Hold me now. I take another step, then another...and a fourth...then I slip.  
I stumble to the right and lose my connection to her. No!!  
The trance is broken suddenly and I'm finally in my right mind.  
I shake my head, retract my arm and find the monster once again. On impulse, I move back and away from her rotting corpse. What was I thinking!?  
“L-Louis.” I say but my voice is weak. “Louis!” I try again. My back hits the sink. I lean on the porcelain, watch as the bride grunts and spews a black liquid from her mouth. She's pissed and losing focus.  
I don't wait a second longer, take advantage of this freedom, and run towards the door. I push into the hallway and will my socked feet to move. It's slippery though and mixed with my already clumsy ways it's nearly impossible to escape her wrath.   
“Louis!!” I yell. I feel tears on my cheeks. “L-Louis please!” Then the pain starts again, the crippling stomach pangs, the pulsing in my head. “Lou!!!” I raise my voice. “No...no...no!!” I slip onto my hands and knees, turn over, watch the ghost close in on me. “Leave me alone!!!” I scream.   
She's in my face, dripping black liquid (which actually is blood) on my shirt, holding my shoulders down, and breaking through the skin with those dirtied claws. I cry out at the intrusion, kick my legs, pray Louis heard me.   
What is she doing?! What is her goal?!  
“Come with me you impudent fool, I need a live host.” That voice is monstrous.   
“L-live host?” She's breathing heavy, takes a deep inhale, sucks...the literal life out of me. She's taking it bit by bit…stealing my youth.  
“Harry!!!” I hear that voice and my goodness I couldn't be more grateful. “Hey!! Look here!” The bride lifts her head up and releases my shoulders. I yell as the claws detach from her fingers and remain buried in my skin. I'm immobile, I may be bleeding, I can't even react!!  
“Barbara!!” Niall? “Barbara, listen to me!!”   
The voices in my head are loud, agonizing, hurtful... she's speaking to me still...she's trying to convince me to go with her, convince me she's right for me...I'm right for her.   
“S-stop...stop!” I try to touch my head but-  
“Harry!!!” He's in view, he's here... he's crying? Or are those my tears? “Holy shit!! What...w-what happened!?” He touches my arm and I can't help but flinch.   
“It...it...hurts. I c-can’t move.” I want to swipe my eyes, rid them of the tears that are tickling my cheeks.   
“What hurts? Tell me.”   
“M-my...my... everywhere.” I hiccup.   
“Can you stand?” He sniffles. “Let me help you.”   
“I w-want to lie here a little while longer.”  
“But you're on the floor.” Louis cleans off my cheeks.   
“The cold feels good against my back.” I wiggle my fingers and toes, begin to feel sensation in my limbs. “Where's N-Niall?”   
“Here. I'm here.” He's in view now, kneeling next to Louis. “What happened?”   
“S-she...she forgot her nails.” I say. But Louis looks at me funny.   
“Nails? Where?” He grazes my shoulders and I can't contain my sob. “What the hell!!” He rips the shirt open to reveal...what's it reveal? His eyes widen in horror. “Niall?”  
“She's gaining strength.” The soldier is grave. “Harry, how do you feel?”  
“Like I've been hit by a truck.” I shrug but ugh… “What do you see, Louis?”  
“Four puncture wounds... they're... they're deep.” His face is as white as a sheet.  
“She is too powerful.” Niall says. “She must be stopped.”  
“I...I think I'm stuck to the floor.” I whimper. “L-Louis, help me.” I beg as I cry a little harder. “Please.” I rest my head on the floor, feel my body lose all of its strength. I can't keep my eyes open anymore. It's too much.   
“Harry!!” Louis yells. “No!! No! No!” He takes hold of my shoulders, ignores my sobbing and pulls but...it's not use! “They're starting to bleed!”  
“Ah stop!!” I scream into his face.   
“What the f-”  
“There's a crack in the floor.” Niall says. “Louis look.” I keep my eyes closed unable to witness their facial expressions.   
“How did she do that!?”   
“I...I don’t know. But we have to get him up.” They whisper amongst themselves but I ignore it. My head is swimming, the once white T-shirt is now soaked with...blood? Is that my blood? What's going to happen? Am I dying?  
“Alright Harry...um this may hurt okay?” Louis says stirring me from my thoughts.  
“What?” I open my eyes into slits. “W-what will?”  
“Um...just hold still.” He grips my shoulders once again and pulls me towards him.   
He doesn't hold back, he is evidently ignoring my agonized screams, refuses to let me go until I'm free from the claws the bride impaled into my skin. It's the worst pain I've ever experienced and I'm praying it'll be over soon.   
Louis continues on though, holds me close, tugs...and tugs and-  
“Oh my God.” I'm enveloped in his arms, my head is being held against his shoulder, his soft sobs are in my ear. “Harry, please say something.” I go slack against him, ignore the chill in the air. “Niall? Is it bad?”   
“Get him to your room.”   
“I'm...I'm gonna carry you, okay?” I moan in response and allow him to pick me up, again. I'm too weak to speak or think. I just don't care. I want sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“So wait…you’re saying she poked you with her claws?!” Ed and I are sitting on a park bench.  
“More like…impaled me with her dagger-like fingers.” I shrug. But the markings…they’re gone. It’s like that entire ordeal didn’t happen. “I can’t explain it. Louis saw it too.”  
“Are you okay now?” I move the collar of my shirt and show Ed my shoulder. “Nothing. Not even a scar…The bride managed to fabricate the entire thing.”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“We have to destroy her. Get her away or trap her someplace.” I say. “She can come to me when she pleases and I have to break the connection.”  
“Yeah…you do.” Ed takes a bite of chocolate. “Are…are you uh…scared?”  
“I am.” I confess. “I can’t sleep, I always feel this burning on my skin. The place the bride struck me hurts occasionally. I can’t think straight. I have nightmares-”  
“I get it!!” Ed puts his hands up. “I want my friend back!”  
“You and me both! I want to be…free of this.”  
“Hey.” We both look up and find Louis approaching us. He plants a chaste kiss on my lips and sits next to me.  
“Hi.” I whisper.  
“How was the library? Find anything good?” Ed asks. I take the candy from his hand and shove a piece in my mouth. Seems I never lost my appetite.   
“Dybbuk box.” Louis takes my hand.   
“A who?” Ed asks.  
“Ah…I’ve heard of those.” I know immediately what Louis meant. “Well an actual dybbuk is a spirit that possesses a living body and is only set free upon a proper exorcism…” I listen to these very words leaving my mouth and cannot help but find a similarity.  
“So what’s the box part?” Ed asks after a beat.  
“Uh….Um…”  
“It’s an actual box you keep the soul in preventing it from possessing another body.” Louis answers.  
“A wine cabinet to be exact.” I correct him.  
“Well, we’re not going to use a wine cabinet!”  
“Wait…so you want to trap Lilith in this thing?!” Ed looks mortified.  
“But Lou, wait. Lilitu is a demon. Dybbuk’s are not demons! They’re clingy spirits. This is different! And how do you plan on getting her in there?!”  
“I…” Louis looks lost.  
“Exactly. You can’t just trap her inside of a plastic food container! She’s a lot stronger than that.” My neck itches-  
“It was worth a shot!” Niall says.  
“Ah yeah well…you should know better. Don’t you see this stuff on the other side?”  
“Actually no I don’t.”  
“Who’s Barbara?” Ed asks out of the blue. I raise my eyebrows because did he sense Niall?   
“My wife.” Niall answers.  
“It’s Niall’s wife.” I answer for him.   
“Oh…didn’t you say when Niall called her name the bride immediately approached him without hesitation?”  
“Why are you SUCH a genius?!” I kiss my friend's cheek and stand up. “I have a plan!!”  
“Oh no…” Louis rolls his eyes. “Not another plan?”  
“Shush you.” I poke his shoulder. “It’ll work. I know it.” I smile brightly.  
“Can you…maybe fill us in?” Ed asks.   
“Yes! After I’ve had some bacon.” I wiggle my eyebrows. “Covered in chocolate.” I grab Louis’ hand, tug him to stand, and walk home.   
“Come on Ed!” I call for him.  
“You guys like…aren’t gonna suck each other’s faces off right? Because I can totally go home.”   
“No, but I may suck on his neck.” Louis says. “You know it is Halloween and all.”  
“Ugh…” I smack his arm. “Shut uuuup!”  
“Wait, what’s ‘sucking your face off’?” Niall asks.  
“God never mind!!!” I feel my cheeks redden.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“This box?” Louis holds it up for inspection.  
“Yeah don’t think it’s good enough?” I shoulder my backpack and approach him.   
“I mean, if it’ll work…” He turns me around, puts the box in my unzipped bag, then turns me again to face him. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He gently grabs my biceps and pulls me to him. “I don’t know how much I can protect you from.” He whispers.  
“Just having you with me I think is enough.” I press my lips to his. “Plus Ed said he’ll come which I’m really really happy about.” He chastely kisses me back.  
“I won’t let go of your hand. I swear.” He presses our foreheads together. “I’ll be by your side the entire time, you hear me?”  
“I…I do.” I close my eyes and capture his mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck, pull him flush to me, and enjoy the tastes on my tongue. He’s so sweet and delicious, addictive, a wonder to my taste buds. My skin breaks out in goosebumps as Louis’ hands trail my lower back and grazes my bare flesh. I practically sigh into his mouth at the sensation because he’s so warm and so…skilled-   
“GROSS!!!” We break apart instantly at the sound of Ed’s voice.  
“I really need to learn to lock my damn door!” I shout. I refuse to wipe my mouth…absolutely refuse! I want Louis’ taste on my lips…maybe it could bring me back to reality when the bride comes. Yeah…that’s a good idea!! “Louis, give me your shirt.” I demand. I take the backpack off.  
“Wait what?” He eyes me wearily.  
“Give me your shirt.”  
“The last time I did it was destroyed!” He begins removing his graphic tee.  
“Um, F-Y-I. You ripped it. Not me.” I take off my shirt and swap with him. He’s watching me then, eyeing my chest that he has seen in the past but…I guess now it's different? I quickly dress and ignore the butterflies stirring in my stomach. “Alright, uh you ready?”  
“Yeah! That’s why I came!” Ed says just as my neck begins to burn. “Is Niall-”  
“Here!” The soldier says from the window.  
“He is now.” I adjust the snug shirt over my torso. “Hm…” I eye myself in the full length mirror already despising the confines of this shirt. “It’s a little small.”  
“I think you look great.” Louis says into my ear. “Just need to change these baggy jeans then we’re set.” He playfully pinches my side and walks to the door. “Let’s go.”  
“Uhm…” I watch him wink at me and head into the hallway. Okay that went straight to my-  
“What was that?” Ed asks as we follow Louis.   
“Uh…nothing.” I smirk.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The guard is about to lock the gate.  
We’re hidden beneath a willow tree completely out of site. I’m antsy. And nervous. And so not prepared to be taken over again it’s not even funny. But I hide it from Louis, allow him to hold firmly onto my hand, give him the semblance of reassurance my heart doesn’t feel.   
“Alright, let’s get the box out.” Niall says.  
“Sure.” I go to move but Louis tightens his hold. “Lou, I need that.” I wiggle my fingers.  
“Right.” He reluctantly let's go allowing me full range of my hand.  
“Okay, this is it. Ed, you take the thermal imaging camera.” I hand him the expensive gadget. “Be careful, will you?”  
“Great!” He takes it and rolls his eyes.  
“Lou, you take the night vision and I’ll take the still camera.”  
“How are you going to take pictures?” Ed asks.  
“Maybe I’ll have a moment before she shows up.” I shrug. Don’t be afraid. Don’t show Lou.  
“Yeah…a moment.” Louis grasps my hand once again and tugs me against him. “I want a moment.” He whispers into my ear. My cheeks flare up. Holy mother of God and all that is holy. I may just die right here.   
“Um…yeah.” I look him straight in the eyes and melt. “What if we just go over here…” I drag him away from the tree and towards one of the mausoleums.   
“Where are you taking me?” Louis asks.  
“Sh!” Once we’re hidden from sight I instantly crash our lips together wanting his taste fresh on my tongue and flooding my senses. I try not to let my mind wander from this moment, keep my head in the game and simply enjoy Louis’ hands. Do what you want. Touch me anywhere. I want you everywhere.   
Wait what?!  
He kisses me long and hard then backs away. I look at him with disbelief unable to understand how he managed to stop.  
“Y-yeah?” I ask as I pull him closer.  
“Promise me, the moment you feel her you’ll tell me?” He asks. “So I can anticipate your pain and not feel so helpless?”  
“Of course. I mean you’ll be holding my hand the entire time, right? I’ll squeeze twice indicating she’s near. Does that sound good?” I brush a few stray hairs from his forehead. He nods once and a sad smile finds his lips. “Great. Alright let’s get back so we can end this once and for all.”   
“Yes, please.” We find Niall and Ed at the tree.  
“Harry, your lips are all puffy.” My friend immediately points out. “And your hair?!”  
“UGH save it!!” I hide my face and smooth down my curls as best I can. “Niall, ready?”  
“Waiting on the love birds.” The soldier winks.   
“Are you ready to see your wife?” I ask ignoring his comment.  
“Yes…it’s been a long time.” He confirms. “It will be wonderful to see that beautiful face again.”  
“She was. I can vouch for that.”  
“You saw her?” Louis asks.  
“In the bathroom. She showed me…her true self?” I shake my head not wanting to remember that moment again.  
“Mmmm…I cannot wait any longer.” Niall removes his kepis. “Alright where shall we go?”  
“I guess to the usual place.” I guide them to the hill then down below to the unmarked graves. “Here.” I point. I put the jewelry box down and open it up.  
“So what now?” Ed asks.   
“Stand over there.” I point towards the base of the hill. “I don’t want you…near her.”   
“Good plan! I like this idea.” He smiles and hastily walks away.  
“Niall, remain hidden for as long as you can. You’ll know when to come.”  
“Yes sir.” He salutes and actually disappears. I turn to Louis then.  
“And we just…wait.” I grip his hand tight. “Wait until she appears.” My voice comes out weaker than I intended.  
“Want to sit?”   
“Uh…I think-”  
It’s practically instant. The moment the guard locks the gate I guess…she comes to life.  
The grounds are covered in mist, the Spanish moss sparkles, the heaviness consumes my senses.  
“Oh God okay.” I grip Louis and lean against him. “She should be here…” The second the sickening feeling fills my gut I squeeze Louis’ hand twice…three times…possibly a fourth to indicate…OUCH! I refuse to release his hand as I double over. “F-film.” I manage.   
“Harry no-”  
“Film what you can!!” I yell out. I fall to my knees, lift my head towards the small clearing and find the bride standing before me. She looks hideous this time. Her mouth is dripping with blood, her once pristine gown is covered in the crimson liquid. She’s PISSED and man can I feel it…I can hardly breathe.  
“You’ve brought a toy. How lovely.” Her voice is in my head. “Maybe I can take him next.” She glides towards me then.   
“Harry, remember.” Louis says next to me.   
Her features change into that of a young woman’s the closer she comes and she’s beautiful again. Ah that’s better. I involuntarily think as the pain ebbs away. I stand and face her with open arms.  
“Yes, my sweet Harry. See me for who I really am…not the monster most perceive me to be.” She’s moving with elegance, such grace, such…purpose my heart practically bursts out of my chest. Yes I see the real you. I begin to extend my hand out to her awaiting her touch.  
“Harry! No!” He squeezes but my fingers are slack against his. I don’t want you! “Don’t forget!!!”  
“Do not listen to him. He just wants to keep you from eternal happiness, keep you in this pathetic plain filled with greed and hate. Join me and my little…band.” Behind her appears dozens upon dozens of ghost children….not children, little demons. They really are precious.  
“HARRY!!! They’re all here!!!” I vaguely make out the red head’s voice. They all have claws…Oh claws. My shoulders hurt now.   
“Please, remember the plan!” The toy squeezes my hand and pulls me back. But no!! I want her! I fight against him, attempt to pull free from his grasp.  
“GET OFF!!” I yell into his face. “You don’t understand!” He tugs me again with such force I fall onto the grass. “Damn you!” I’m losing focus on the bride as this annoying man distracts me from the task at hand! I need to be with-  
“Yes, come with me.” Her voice is music to my ears, a symphony, a lovely-  
“Don’t listen!” The toy pushes me down onto my back as I struggle to regain composure. It’s too much! There are too many emotions flooding my brain. “Look at me!” Louis…Louis’ eyes are so blue.  
“My boy! You’re wasting time!” Lilitu says from her place on the grass. But I need to be with her! A tear escapes my eye as my body reacts to it all. “We are leaving shortly!”   
“W-wait!” I struggle some more, ignore the pain in my shoulders, neck, stomach, everything. I need the BRIDE I need her! I just know it!! I form a fist with one of my hands and swing out. I hit the toy directly in the face, feel him release his hold on me, and grip his cheek. I stumble to my feet and practically dart to the woman who holds the key to happiness.  
“NO!!” I hear from all around me but it won’t help! I’m too enthralled to give up now. This is my opportunity to shine! To prove I am just as capable as the other paranormal investigators…I can DO THIS!  
I'm pushed to the dirt.  
“What are you doing?!” It’s the red head. He’s in my face and it’s… “Trap her you dope!!” He grips my sore shoulders. “Don’t run to her!” My eyes widen in horror. What was my task?!  
“Harry!!” I hear that voice. My brain is going to explode! My emotions are uncertain, I’m slowly losing my train of thought, forgetting why we came here. It’s all too jumbled at the moment and I simply wish for answers!  
I am lifted off the ground.  
The bride is saving me…yes save me!!  
But no, I am forced backwards to the place I was originally. This person is stronger than he looks, much sturdier than I am. I punched you. He pushes me forward and I land near a…box. Oh…that looks familiar. I’m turned over onto my back and something wet is pressed to my lips. I want to scream out, bite the tongue that creeped its way into my mouth, push them off…forget the familiar taste I’ve come to enjoy. Oh…OH! And his smell… his shirt! He pulls away and it all makes sense. TRAP THE DEMON!  
"Thanks.” I whisper as my head clears.  
“You have a good left hook.” Louis says with a smirk.  
“Shut up and let me finish.” I kiss him on the cheek and grip his hand.   
“Harry, we’re here.” Her voice is grating again as she continues speaking directly into my brain. I look over at the bride and the blood is covering most of the bodice of her gown, her hair tangles around her skeletal face. She’s disgusting. I crawl backwards towards the box. “Come to me.” She approaches with her hand out beckoning to me. But I know the difference…My head is throbbing and my stomach feels like it’s being ripped from my body.   
“Louis you have to move.” I say to him as I pick up the box. “This may get ugly.” I lift it over my head. “I brought a gift for you.”  
“Silly boy. You’re the gift.”  
“This is a token of my gratitude.” I hope Niall is right…I sound like some old man. “You’ve saved me. And I wanted to gift you with something we can…take on our journey.”   
“Come children. Let’s accept this...offering.” Lilitu is hovering closer and closer…and where is NIALL!? I hold the box in front of me as Louis waits close by. She’s before me now, her face just an ugly as it was before…any beauty that once resided there is long gone.   
“Barbara.” Niall finally! “Barbara, are you there?” The soldier walks into the clearing, shows his face.  
“You bothersome soul. I had no intention of raising you. Your wife insisted on it.”  
“That means she is still there, somewhere. She always wanted children.” The bride is distracted so I inch forward keeping the box in close proximity.  
“Harry, no!” Louis whispers but I shoo him away.  
“Yes and I have a boundless supply!” Lilitu spreads her arms out with pride.   
“But Barbara…I love you.” Niall says. “I love you very much.” The demon’s face contorts into a look of disgust.  
“Love? What’s love?”  
“You told me you loved me, said I do in this dress. You were the most precious person.” Lilitu clutches onto her chest as if she is pained.  
“I would never utter such words! I love no one.”  
“You did and it was me.” The soldier moves forward. “It’s me, your husband.”  
“No!” The bride looks to be breaking down!!   
“Barbara I know you can hear me…we can finally be together. Lay together for all eternity. Reunite.”  
“Absolutely not!!!!” The demon whips her head around towards me and my airway is closed off. I grip my throat, arch my back, will my body to relax and feel the air fill my lungs.  
“HARRY!!!” Louis runs to my side. “Holy shit. Niall do something!!!” He holds my shoulders.  
“Barbara, we were to be married upon my return from the war! But I died in battle…got shot in the back of the head…never felt it coming. You mourn my grave, Barbara. You walk here on our anniversary…rest your tired bones my love. Be with me.” Lilitu loses control and soon I can breathe again.   
“Damn…that was…” I look up into Louis’ concerned face. “Sorry.” I wheeze.   
“Barbara, tell me you love me.”  
“I am NOT your wife!” I kick the box so it lands by her feet. “I am Lilith and I am here to claim what's mine.”  
“Barbara I can feel you. I can see those beautiful blue eyes shining, those long blonde curls I’ve longed to touch. You’re my life and I’m sorry I couldn’t make it back to see you.” The demon contorts in an awkward angle and clutches once again at her chest. “It’s in your heart! I know it…you love me. Look at me!” The woman is forced to look over towards the soldier. “See me.” He removes his hat.  
“You…YOU!” The bride lunges forward but is stopped by an unknown force. Her body bends to the right, her head whips around, she's... changing.  
“Quick! Get the box!!” I hear Ed. I shake my head and run to it. This is stupid but hey! Someone’s gotta do it… I open the box as Lilitu struggles to maintain control over the dead lady’s body.   
“Yes, Barbara yes! It’s me! Open your eyes…see me. Feel the love I have for you.” Wow, Niall is good…I need to write this down. The demon is struggling, thrashing about, giving me whiplash! I keep the box steady and wait for her devilish soul to get sucked in! “I love you my dear wife. Please, reach out to me.” Niall extends his hand towards the now half woman half demon. The dress is transforming too. It's like day and night. The air surrounding her is not as menacing but content, welcoming.   
It’s happening…the demon is releasing from the soul!! They're separating!!  
“Barbara, you’re almost there!”  
She’s breaking free, the woman who was meant to walk these grounds has nearly escaped from her prison. The children are changing too! The red is draining from their faces, their eyes are wild and mischievous once more. They are…free. They run into the night like kids on a playground. Oh great.  
There is a bright light, a blinding glare that consumes the area. I squint through it to find the demon hovering just above Barbara in an inky cloud. It’s a swirl of blacks and grays, it’s evil incarnated, it’s dangerous. I stand up and hold the box in the air hoping Lilitu will find her way into it.   
“Come on you hag!” I yell at it. The light dissipates and Barbara is standing there.  
“My love!” Niall runs to her and is able to touch her, hold her close, kiss her cheek. Awe, so cute.   
“HARRY! Watch out!!!” I hear Louis. I look up and the smoke is swirling impossibly fast as if it’s making a choice, unsure of who to take over…or if she should just leave? But who knows!!   
“Get IN HERE!” I jump up to see if I can trap her myself but no…she’s a pain in the neck! Literally.  
The dark matter shifts then, swirls angrily above our heads, darts forward towards me, freezes me in place but I ignore it. I put my fear aside and lunge towards her. Bring it!   
I push the box forward feel the entity smack into it and I slam it shut the moment I know it’s inside. It’s rattling around, shaking my hands to my arms and throughout my body.  
“Man she’s not happy!”   
“Keep it shut!” Louis joins me and takes hold of the box. “Here, lock it up.” He pulls a long metal chain from my bag and begins wrapping it around.   
“Hey that was close!” Ed is next to me then. “Are you okay?”  
“I think so. It wasn’t as awful this time.”  
“Harry, you punched your boyfriend in the face”  
“Uh…yeah about that!” I hear a lock click and Louis releases the box.  
“There. She’s stuck.”  
“Good. I have no idea where to put it.”  
“Keep it on your shelf as a memento!” Ed suggests.  
“Uh...no.” I eye the box and look up to find- “Niall!” We all turn towards the bride and the soldier. He’s…they’re fading!  
“My sweet! I’ve missed you so much.” He embraces her. “Do you have any idea how difficult it was to watch you and not be able to get through to you?”  
“I know my dear…and that poor boy…” The lady searches her surroundings and lands directly on me. “I’m sorry.” She apologizes. “I hope you’re not angry with me.”  
“Oh no! I mean of course not…you just uh…it wasn’t your fault.” I wave awkwardly. I notice how transparent Niall is becoming. “Wait Niall!”  
“Harry, Louis. It was a pleasure.” He repositions his hat on his head. “I thank you for reuniting my wife and I.”  
“No big deal!” I look at Louis. “It was not a bother at all…you kno-” Louis covers my mouth with his hand.  
“Thank you Niall.”   
“You gentleman behave now. And Harry.” I look to the soldier once more.  
“I’m going to miss you.”  
“Just visit my grave. It’s right over there.” He points to the exact spot I suspected.  
“But you told me-”  
“I didn’t want to say you were standing directly on my head!”   
“Yuh…yuh okay.” I scratch at my neck. “Bye Niall. I’ll come to visit.”  
“Yes please do.” The soldier looks to his wife. “You ready?”  
“I am.”  
“Until we meet again.” Niall winks and soon they walk into the mist and disappear.  
“Bye?” I say. “Oh man. I'm going to miss him.”  
“He'll always be here.” Louis takes my hand. “Yeah I guess... let's go Ed. I want to watch the video you taped.”  
“Can we like, zoom in on the part where I tackle you?”  
“Ugh...no!!” I slap his arm.


	4. Epilogue

Another cemetery.

I just can't seem to stay away! Although I blame Louis, he brought me here. And it isn't a surprise really.

“Hi Mitch.” He says and I freeze in place. He bends down in front of a relatively new headstone. “I’ve brought someone I'd like for you to meet.” I run a hand through my hair and focus on the wording etched into the stone.  _ Beloved Son and brother. Forever in our hearts. 1999 - 2016.  _ Holy crap he was seventeen. “He's special you know...he's helped me.” Louis looks up at me. “We...um…” Tears mist his eyes. 

“Hey, I thought we promised no more crying?” I gently rub his shoulders. 

“I know...but it's easier said than done I suppose.” He grips my hand. “Can we stay here for a little bit?”

“Absolutely, whatever you need.” I ungraciously plop down next to him. 

“T-thanks.” He swipes his eyes. “It’s been three years. I can't believe it.”

“Time really flies, Lou.” 

“I know, you're an old man.” He smirks.

“Not as old as you. You're the one graduating in a few months.” 

“Yeah I guess.” He sighs. He gently places a soccer ball at the base of the headstone. “I think that's it after this.” 

“Wait...what?” My heart is fluttering in my chest. “What do you mean?”

“Calm down Harry, I meant coming here. I don't think...I need it any longer.”

“Jesus Christ, Lou.” I touch my chest. “Alright well if you feel that's the right thing...then sure.”

“Mitch, I'm sorry.” Louis touches the grave. “But... but it's time you know? I'm only twenty two. I have my life to live...I need to make peace with myself and...and I know you'll understand.” I simply sit back and watch. I ache seeing him like this. I always feel so useless when he breaks down unexpectedly. “I’ve tried my best…I’ve mourned for so long, felt heartache, cried all the time, missed you and I just can’t do it anymore.” He looks down. “I deserve happiness, okay? And I’ll never forget you…us…and what we shared. You will always hold a place in my heart. Remember that.” He swipes fervently at his face. “Okay? Know that I’ll always love you -”  _ Okay that one hurt. _ “-as a best friend.”  _ That’s more like it _ . “And I’ll think of you always.” I watch him intently as he slowly breaks down. 

“Lou.” I hug him close. “You know he'll always be here when you need him.” 

“I know...but I also have you and you're more important.” I close my eyes at the admission. “And, I can't live in the past. You're my future.”

“Y-yeah, uhm-” My cheeks flare up.  _ I guess some things never change. _

“Love you.” He kisses my lips.

“Love you too.” 

“Alright, I'm ready.” He stands and pulls me with him. 

“Do you want me to try?” I ask.

“Try?”

“Yeah!” I pull the heat signature camera from my pocket. “Here. You film and I'll ask questions.” From my other pocket I pull a digital recorder free. “Harry and Lou. Visiting Mitch. March twelfth.” I take a step towards the grave. “Who is with me today?” I begin with a smile. “Mitch, are you here?” I look to Louis. “I have someone very special here who wishes to speak to you.” I fix the camera in his hands. “Keep it up higher.” I wink.  _ I've mastered that...thanks Niall!! _ “So, yes...my name is Harry and uh...I want to be your friend. Maybe, let you know that...I love this man right here and I'll never break his heart-” I drop my hand with the recorder. “-cherish every day I spend with him, be that shoulder to cry on. And uhm... yeah. He's in good hands. I promise.” 

“You're the biggest sap. What did Niall do to you?” He smiles.

“Look, Niall was a freaking textbook for relationships. The man has excellent ideas!!”

“When did you see him last?” I approach Louis and drape my arm across his shoulders.  _ Oh yeah I'm taller...much much taller _ .

“Last week. I told him about our trip and he just went on and on!” We head towards the exit. “I'm so happy he comes around every once in a while.”

“Me too.” He puts his hand in my back pocket. “He's a good friend.”

“Yup…he is.”

“Thanks Harry. For everything.” 

“Of course. Anything for you.” I kiss the tip of his nose. “Alright, let's go. I'm freezing and my body isn't used to this temperature!!” 

“You're the one who chose a college in Pennsylvania!”

“Ah...yes but I stay indoors...unless I'm investigating.”

“Harry you're such a dork.”

“Nuh-uh! You are!!”  Louis takes my face in his hands.

“I'm not a dope. I'm smitten.”

“Is that so?” I smirk.

“Yeah.” He stands on his tip toes and kisses me on the lips. “My dork.” Another kiss. And then a third. And just when he's about to kiss me again he backs away. “Come on, let's go.” 

“Wait but I want a kiss!!” 

“I just gave you three!”

“I want a fourth.” I pout. “And possibly a fifth!!” 

“Sure, Harry. Anything you want.” He smiles at me and I know...I know he'll be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quick.  
> Almost too quick... lol anythleas than 60k words is unheard of for me.
> 
> But thank you for reading!!  
> Come back soon


End file.
